


Reign

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Religion will be present in this fic so you have been warned, Tudor Dynasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning.





	1. January 28, 1522 - All Saints Church, Maidstone

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and events, in this fic, even those on real people are entirely fictional. Certain events are taken directly from history but are to be taken with a grain of salt and are solemnly used for the purpose of fiction. Do not use these events as historical accuracy. I will be playing with timelines among other things in order to fit my story.

**Chapter 1**

**Ginoza**

Good…?

Evil…?

Exactly what is good and evil? It’s a question that hundreds, even thousands have asked themselves over the centuries but none have been able to find an accurate answer to it. The only thing that we have about the notion is simply a concept but nothing more. But what truly is evil and what is truly good in this world?

Some would choose to argue that the notion between good and evil is quite simple. And yet, there seems to be no end in sight to conflict. It does not matter in what century you look into or in which country in this world. There is always some sort of violence brewing and the result is always the same. If the notion between good and evil were that simple, there wouldn’t be any wars plaguing the world in the first place. There would be only peace.

I’ve been asking myself these questions for quite some time now. Hoping that a ray of light will shine and everything will be clear but just like so many before me, I’m still without answers... 

Just when I think I’ve found the answer that I seek, I get hit with two more questions. Questions that are even harder to answer and I’ve come to realize that it’s just an endless loop. I think the answer that I seek may not even exist in this lifetime and maybe it never will be.

I can’t deny that my education was good, I can’t complain but there are still so much that I still don’t know. And the worst part of it all, I don’t think I’ll ever get an answer to those questions.

Who am I kidding…? I shouldn’t even be concerning myself over such matters. It’s not like things will change if I do come up with an answer and yet here I am of all place. On my knees, praying to god for an answer that I know will never come. It’s all rather pointless and yet I still do it. Hoping that maybe, just maybe I was wrong. That my prayers will be answered but I'm still waiting.

“I see you’re still as pious as ever.” Whispers a soft and gentle voice in my ear.

I slowly open my eyes as I meet the empty stare of the grand statue of the Virgin Mary. I glance down for a second before looking over my shoulder only to meet a familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring right back at me.

A soft smirk forms on her thin delicate rosy lips with an air of playfulness that I remember all too well. I can’t help but smile back before returning my attention forward as I wonder if this is an answer to my prayers.

My gaze fell back onto the statue of the Virgin Mary and I can’t help but wonder why the church puts into so much importance onto that single woman when it can’t even treat women as human beings. In the eyes of the church, women are nothing more than property for men to use in order to provide with children. It’s completely absurd. There has to be more to God than this.

“Less than I should.” I whisper back with honesty as I motion to do the symbol of the cross but I can’t bring myself to do so. 

I don’t know exactly what has come over me but the things that I thought to be normal just don’t feel right anymore. Most things in the Catholic Church just no longer make much sense to me anymore but I can’t allow myself to admit that out loud for all to hear. Doing so could mean certain death and be branded as an heretic and my family would be dishonoured.

“I know why.” She whispers back as she stands up and I do the same.

I offer my arm for her to take of which she gladly does so without hesitation. We walk down the empty aisle in silence in respect of the Holy Church for those who are still at prayer. And as draw closer towards the end of the aisle, we pass the priest and I can't help but feel his eyes fall upon us as if silently judging us. And of course that's what he's doing. That's what Catholic priests always do. They judge people just to be able to berate them in order to control the mass and keep them under strict control.

We pick up our pace towards the exit and the scent of fresh air never smelled so good. I can tell that Anne also feels the exact same way as I do. There’s just something about churches, it doesn’t matter which one you go to, they all smell the same.

It’s hard to explain the scent of churches precisely but they smell of candle smoke and of burning incense. They also have a cold feeling even in summer and somehow that alone makes it worse but it’s not just that. What makes the church's scent terrible is the dank smell of moss and soiled water, with a somewhat repressing heavy feeling.

“I didn’t know that you were back in England.” I say after we’ve put some walking distance from the grand church and I’m confident that we’re out of unwanted ears.

There's just so much I want to tell her right now. Seven years of writing back and forth just wasn't enough. It's just not the same and even though here she is right in front of me, it's still not enough. I want more, I've always wanted more.

“Yes, my lord father summoned me back home for the prospect of marriage.” She informs me playfully and I can’t help but sigh at the news. If only things were that simple and if only dear Thomas Boleyn was not so ambitious then everything would be so much simpler. Maybe if Thomas didn't aim so high, he'd be in a better position...

“Of course he did.” Is all I could reply as not to sound too bitterly and hoping that whoever is lucky enough to have Anne's hand in marriage is a good and gentle man.

“Between you and me, it’s mostly because the alliance between France and England is dwindling.” She adds and that makes sense too but I would much prefer if her reason to be back home would be just that but it's not. Deep down, I fear there's something more for her summon back to England.

“I’m aware.” I admit and add, “Not that it should surprise anyone. It only seems normal for France and England to be at each other’s throats.”

In all my studies, I don't recall ever reading a section where France and England are not in some sort of conflict. Ever since both countries were founded, it's like they were destined to be bitter rivals with no end in sight. It's almost as if both kingdoms are in a vicious game of thrones and the only way the conflicts will ever end is if one country crumbles to dust. Leaving only one to rise from the ashes and the very thought of that scares me...

It's no mystery that the cause of the many conflicts have always been about territory and power. Both countries are simply determined on proving who is the stronger kingdom and quite frankly if you ask me, it's simply a waste of time.

“I heard on my way home that there was a short rebellion near the city of London a few months ago.” She states and I wish I could forget that needless bloodshed. That incident never should have happened but it did and I’ll never be able to forget the things that I’ve seen on that day. It was simply tragic.

“There was.” I admit almost too bitterly and I wish I could have disguised my tone much better. By all means, Anne shouldn't have to hear such tones from me. It's not pleasant...

“And the king himself made you a knight for your bravery.” She further states proudly like so many before her have done but considering what I had to do during that incident, I don’t see much value in my new found title. It wasn’t worth it, it really wasn’t.

“He did but considering how I had to keep reminding him of my name several times during the ceremony, he probably does not even remember me.” I say as I think back to that day and the more I think about it. I just feel like it was simply something the King decided to do to draw the attention away from the incident altogether. And it worked, barely anyone talked about it afterwards. All you could hear on the streets were about the new appointed knight in the Garter.

When the news about a rebellion brewing outside of the city of London reached Gainsborough castle. I immediately gathered a total of a hundred of our strongest cavalry and rode out to assist the King. I didn’t bother to ask my father for permission before I rode out. I felt it was the least I could do for my country, for my King. But it was also a way for me to try and claim glory for myself without the help of my father's influence and I got it. But it came at a price and sure wasn't worth it. War is hell and I understood on that day what my father tried to tell and he was right. War is hell, now I understand.

“So you said that you’re getting married?” I ask as I try to change the subject.

“I was but that quickly fell apart before I got home.” Anne declares with a hint of disappointment in her tone and I can’t blame her. The prospect of marriage is already worrisome as it is for me, it’s even worse for a woman. “I was expecting you to be married already.” She further tells me.

“You know my father. He’s not much in a hurry to seal a deal.” I say and I’m fairly certain that a few Lords with daughters ready for marriage must be growing pretty frustrated by now. So many would give anything to have one of their daughters marry the son of a Duke.

It’s terrible when one stops to think about noble marriages. A lesser house tries to gain entry to more wealth and power by having their children marry into a higher house. They hope to slowly climb the social ladder with the hopes that their legacy will eventually grow so grand that one day they may be worthy to enter royalty.

“If only our dear papas could stop being so stubborn.” She says with a soft chuckle.

“Anne Boleyn is not a good match for the son of a Duke he says.” I say as I imitate the way my father spoke when he voiced out his opinion about the match when Thomas Boleyn had proposed the offer before Anne was to leave to further her education in France.

I must applaud Thomas for his bravery for proposing the match to begin with to my father more than once. It takes some guts to try over and over again but sometimes guts alone just aren’t enough.

“We both have royal blood flowing through our veins; I don’t see the problem why we would not be a good match.” I voice out and Anne nods in approval.

To be honest, I always thought that one of these days my father would finally announce his desire for me to marry Anne. After all, she’s a descendant of King Edward I of England which makes her more than a worthy match for me. But to my father’s eyes, the Boleyns are anything but worthy. 

It’s a shame and a complete let down, because Anne is one of the most intelligent Ladies I know in England. And to top everything, she’s beautiful and charming. She may not fit into the so called English beauties due to her dark brown hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes. But to me, she tops what men at court find beautiful.

Anyway, as for me. Being a direct descendant of King Edward III of England on my father’s side and a distant descendant of King William The Conqueror on my mother’s side. My father believes that I qualify for more than just a random match. That the blood flowing through my veins is strong enough for a match with a royal princess. But, if you ask me, it’s simply aiming too high and I just hope that we don’t end up crashing down in the process.

“I am to go to court.” Anne declares, catching my attention as she continues. “As a knight but most importantly as a friend that I cherish and trust, I ask for you to join me at court.”

Now I understand why Anne was called back to England and quite frankly I should have known this would happen. It was just a matter of time but I guess I was hoping that maybe Thomas was not that ambitious but I was wrong. If he does intend on sending Anne to court for the reason that I think, he’s worse than I thought. It’s truly disgusting to use your own daughters to further your position like that.

“So that’s what it is. Your father is sending you to take Mary’s place to be the king’s next mistress to further himself.” I voice out but by her facial expression, it’s not exactly just her father who’s calling the shots. He may be the one barking the orders but there’s another pulling the strings in the shadows and that person could only be her uncle, The Duke of Norfolk. He’s even more despicable.

“I refuse to put myself in the same position as my sister.” Anne declares and for her sake, I truly hope so. If she were to become the King’s mistress, her reputation will shatter and she’ll be known as nothing more than a whore. And once the King grows bored of her, no man will want of her and I don’t want that for Anne. She deserves much more than just being known as the King's mistress, as nothing more than a whore.

“I do hope so. I hear the king loves to play with his mistresses like a child plays with a new toy until he grows tired of it and throws it away to be forgotten.” I tell her.

I can see that she’s worried about the aspect of becoming the King’s next mistress and I know Anne. Even if it’s been seven years since I last saw her, she’s still the same girl I used to play with when I was a little boy. I know she doesn’t want to be degraded as a mistress; she wants to be married to a good Lord and have his children. She just wants to live a happy life and have children of her own to love and cherish. That’s all she wants, it’s all she’s ever wanted. To grow old with a man she'd come to love. Is that so hard to ask for?

“I must go to York Palace. I am to perform in the Château Vert for the pageant in honour of the imperial ambassador on the fourth of March. And, I think you should come with me.” She states and now I want to cringe.

There’s nothing I hate more than being at court. It’s annoying and everyone around are there for something and it’s just a terrible environment to be in. To begin with, you can't believe a single word that someone tells you. It’s the last place I’d want to be but for Anne, I know she doesn’t have any choice in the matter. Her uncle and father want her to gain the King’s attention and they’ll push to get what they want and I understand why she wants me to be there. I really do but I don’t like it.

“You want me to leave the comfort of my home in order to dance in a boring ass play?” I ask.

“And you’ll be my magnificent escort.” She quickly shoots back and I have to stop myself from smiling at the thought of that. And as long as Anne is there, things will be interesting. Her charms and spirit are hard to ignore.

“The only reason why I’ll go along with this plan of yours is only because I care about your well-being.” I tell her much to her joy as she grabs hold of my arm tighter and playfully rests her head against my shoulder.

“And?”

“Of course, there’s the food. I can’t say no to that.” I reply and she lightly gives me a nudge on the chest playfully as we continue walking.


	2. March 4, 1522 – York Palace, London

**Chapter 2**

**Kougami**

A masquerade... 

I thought Wosley was kidding when he told the King that it would be the main event after the feast held in honour of the Imperial Ambassador’s visit to England on France’s behalf. The fact that Wosley suggested having everything be held at York Palace, in his episcopal palace in Westminster of all places. I was sure that it was his idea of a joke. I honestly didn’t think that he was dead serious about hosting such a ridiculous event but I was wrong. It turned out that he was indeed serious about the whole thing and now here I am, stuck having to play into this damn masquerade.

I must give Wosley some acknowledgement though. Considering the things that caused him some obstacles in order to orchestrate this grand event in the name of the King. He’s definitely out done himself in every single way.

The large chamber he chose to host the masquerade in is simply magnificent. The chamber hung with arras and is brilliantly lit in all clarity. At the end of the grand room, stood the massive glittering Château Vert in all its glory. Surely Wosley spared no expenses into building this huge ass thing. And from what I heard from his Grace himself, everything was paid out of Wolsey’s own pocket. Saying that it was a gift to his majesty the King for peacefully resolving a conflict between England and France.

The Château Vert is indeed an elaborate wooden construction of great luxury and of superb craftsmanship. The structure is simply massif and in my opinion, it’s much too grand for what it’s really worth. It’s a shame that this huge thing is only going to be used once just for this damn masquerade.

Oh well… I didn't pay for it so I don't give a damn about this waste.

Anyway, the Château Vert is simply magnificent and is sure to impress the Imperial Ambassador. Its three towers painted in vivid green only further gives the grand structure an elegant appearance. And to top it all, the battlements are covered in hundreds of pieces of green tinfoil that glitters by the lighting in the room.

Apparently, from what I heard of Wolsey say to his majesty the King. The battlements are solemnly used to hide the musicians while they play their instruments. And by hiding them, they won’t be an eyesore during the whole performance. Also by having them hidden within the Château itself, there are less chances of an accident to happen.

“Ready to capture the mistresses?”  His Grace asks me as he adjusts his mask in order for it not to obstruct his vision and I do the same before scanning the room.

“Ahhh yes, the damsels in distress. Unfortunately I’d prefer capturing a courtier.” I answer as I eye a dark haired young man across the room. I’d say, if I would have to guess that he’s probably the same age as myself but definitely fairer in every single way.

“I’d prefer that you would keep that to yourself.” His Grace whispers back after letting out a long sigh.

“Can’t help myself, your Grace.” I shoot back, unable to look away from this mysterious masked man. Even with his upper face covered, it can’t hide his beauty. His jawline is delicate and yet strong. Even his figure says two things. It’s tall, slim and somewhat delicate and yet it resonates hidden strength.

“I can’t keep on saving your ass.” His majesty further tells me in a low whisper and although I should be somewhat worried about my personal affairs, I’m not concerned in the slightest. None would dare challenge me in court so why bother of worrying for nothing. That's what I say.

“You worry too much, your Grace.” I choose to say with no care in the world.

“And you worry too little. Now focus on the play, it has to be perfect.” He tells me as we get into position to start soon.

“I’m the definition of Pleasure, your Grace.” I cockily add.

I don’t know who it was that came up with the idea of these costumes but they were obviously out of their mind. They are just terrible in every possible way. But considering how bad they are, I just have this feeling that Wolsey had a hand in the matter. The man after all, has never had much fashion sense to begin with. Not that it should surprise me since he's the guy who deliberatly chose to live a life of celibacy. He's got to be insane to choose that.

Anyone who thinks that capes and coats of gold and tinsel, with blue velvet buskins and mantle cloaks of blue satin is a good idea, needs to get their heads examined by a physician. All of this just screams Wolsey so loudly, it hurts. It's fashion ideas like this that probably brought forth the Black Death in 1498.

The sound of trumpets catches my attention and soon afterwards eight masked laddies climb up onto the Château Vert. All of them, dressed in identical white satin dress are simply breathtaking. They’re almost prettier than my mysterious courtier who's playing Nobleness standing right beside me. Almost…

Once the eight ladies that represent the qualities of the perfect mistress of chivalric tradition are in position on the Château Vert’s towers. Eight more ladies take their own positions at the footing of the Château. These ladies who are also masked, are dressed in the same fashions as the other eight women but instead of white they wore black. The colour itself for them is fitting since they simply serve as symbols keeping the fair white mistresses prisoners. And we, the noble courtiers must free them.

This is without a doubt one of the cheesiest plays that I’ve ever had to play in. I can only imagine what the audience must be thinking about this ridiculous thing.

From the moment we arrived at York Palce. Those who were to perform in this play were forced to wear a mask in order to hide our identity. Throughout the feast, none of us could say anything to anyone in order to keep our identities a secret.

“As Ardent Desire, I demand you release your prisoners.” William Cornish says loudly in a booming voice with a tone demanding authority as he confidently walks past us courtiers. Signalling that the play has finally started.

I have to hold in a laugh as he walks past me. I thought I was poorly dressed, Will is dressed even worse than I am. Dressed in crimson satin with a golden jouster mask covering his face. By all means, Wosley succeeded in making Will into a complete joke. Not that he isn’t one to begin with. It actually suits him quite well and the the look his Grace as given me, he probably thinks the same thing as I do.

“As Lady Scorn, I laugh at your desires.” A black mistress responds to Cornish’s demands.

“These men are noble lords.” He gracefully replies with a strong tone as he motions his arms to present us eight dark noble courtiers.

“No, they're just men dressed up.” The black mistress responds mockingly, obviously enjoying herself while she can.

“I say it again, release these fair damsels that you keep so cruelly.” Cornish firmly orders the black woman.

“Never.” Another black mistress responds.

“Then you give us no choice but to attack and breach your defences.” Cornish quickly states.

“No knight shall ever breach mine.” The first black mistress responds.

“Desire overcomes all.” Cornish quickly replies and orders, “Attack!”

At the command, I bolt into a run and jump onto the Château Vert in order to climb up one of the towers. And to be honest, climbing up there, to reach the white ladies on top was an easy task. No challenge what so ever.

I quickly claim Mercy as my prisoner and the other courtiers do the same without difficulty. And once I’m done with my role, I quickly gaze around before climbing down. I see that Nobleness has claimed Kindness as his prisoner while his Grace captured Perseverance as his before switching his attention towards Beauty, who is without a doubt his sister. She’s simply too obvious even when hiding behind a mask.

I carefully guide my prisoner down from the tower and I take my position in a line while my white mistress does the same. And once all eight mistresses and courtiers are in position, we start dancing. The thing that I despise the most and to make matters worse, my prisoner is not coordinated with me at all. It's only once I get to switch place with Loyalty that things do get better. But, it probably only got simpler because I'm dancing so near of Nobleness.

“And now all shall be unmasked.” Cornish declares once the music starts to slow down and we return to our previous position before we had started dancing.

I feel someone unfasten my mask from behind and once I feel it become loose, I pull onto the mask to get it off my face. Once I’ve discarded the mask, I quickly scan the faces of each performers. I quickly recognize the King’s sister Mary and beside her are the Boleyn sisters and the rest, I simply do not care.

I glance beside me towards the man who had played Nobleness and I can confirm to never have seen him at court before but I know who he is. Without a doubt, that’s the Duke of Gainsborought’s son but I had no idea that he would be so easy on the eyes.

**XXX**

* * *

 

**XXX**

Wolsey is going to kill me, or kill the whole court with this event. If the feast wasn’t grand enough, the banquet that followed the play was even more luxurious. I’m full, no, I’m beyond full but the food was delicious. The event was meant to impress the Imperial Ambassador and it sure did impress the man but he’s French. It’s never hard to impress the damn French.

“Bold move of notifying your sister Mary of her betrothal to the king of France during the performance, your grace.” I say to the King as I watch my prey converse with the youngest of the Boleyn sisters. By all means, she shouldn’t even be worthy enough of his attention.

“Better to be done with it.” The King replies and I agree. It had to be done but Mary is just a woman and a Princess. She was born only for the sole purpose of creating alliances and nothing more.

“True.” I agree but honestly, I feel like giving Mary away to the old King of France is simply a waste. Mary is young and she's a beautiful woman. She could without a doubt be used for a much better alliance but getting France back in line is also fairly important. They're such a whinny bunch, you'd think that they're a bunch of five year olds.

“Shinya, who is that woman?” His Grace suddenly asks, catching my attention in the process.

I quickly scan the room in order to guess exactly whom he might be referring to. I must say, there are a lot of gorgeous women here this evening.

“Woman? You’ll have to be a bit more specific, your Grace. There are plenty of gorgeous women in this room.” I say before biting into a grape.

“The one who was Perseverance in the play.” The King answers and I just want to sigh. It just had to be another Boleyn girl…

When the King took Mary Boleyn as his mistress, I understood why. I mean, the woman is beautiful. She’s got thick blonde hair and a pleasant face to look at but other than that, she’s nothing special.

Her sister Anne on the other hand, she's no rare beauty. She’s the complete opposite of a rare beauty. Yeah, she does have the right face shape with high cheekbones but the rest is just an eyesore. Her dark brown hair is long but straight. It only makes her complexion seem even darker. She's not ugly, I've seen some butt ugly women but Anne Boleyn is no beauty. She's average at best.

“That would be Anne Boleyn, your Grace. The younger sister of your last mistress, Mary Boleyn.” I choose to reply.

Anne might have a darling figure but it’s all youth and her breasts are not that special either. It’s a shame though. If only she had a fair complexion with blond hair and light coloured eyes. She would have indeed been a rare beauty. Maybe she'd even be one of the most beautiful at court here this evening if not for that.

“It would seem like she has caught the eye of the son of the Duke of Gainsborough, your grace.” I voice out and I simply can’t comprehend why that would even be. Why would the son of a Duke show interest in a girl like Anne Boleyn? It makes zero sense.

Anne Boleyn is not the epitome of beauty. She’s plain and dull while Nobuchika Ginoza, the son of the Duke is beauty in all sense of the word. He’s just gorgeous from head to toe while Anne is not.

“So it would seem…” His Majesty voices out.

He doesn’t have to say anything for me to guess that there's something on the back of his mind. I can just tell what he's thinking and I'm not sure if I should sigh at the idea. He wants Anne and I’m sorry but that makes no sense at all. He could have so many women so why must he go after a woman who is not even beautiful?

“I hear they came to court together. They could be betrothed or simply have an amicable relationship between them.” I tell his Grace but even as I spoke, I'm not convinced. I just don’t see the Duke of Gainsborought as the type of man who would have his son marry the daughter of a poor Earl. It’s simply just not a good match no matter how you look at it. “Either way, it could be problematic if you decide to woe the lady, your Grace.” I add.

“I’ll let you have your fun if you keep him out of my way.” The King tells me as he gives me a serious glance.

That’s how it always is. He spots a woman that he wants to bed until he grows bored and I keep the men away from the said women. It’s basically a win win situation for us both. And when I grow bored of men, I simply switch to a woman or two and then the cycle continues but this one is different. I’ve often played around with sons of Earls, Barons and so on but never the son of a Duke and that might be a problem. I’ve always played with men of lower or equal in status than myself and right now I happen to be the lower one and that can be problematic on my part.

“The son of the Duke of Gainsborough… His only son and heir.” I start saying and pause, thinking about what else to say as I continue, “Could be problematic for me if he should cry to his daddy.”

“And who would he believe? His son or my word?” His majesty asks me and that’s all I need from the man. All I need is the assurance that no matter what I do, I know I got the King to back me up. I assist him to chase the women that he desire and he allows me my fun. It's a perfect bargain.

It’s a grave sin in the eyes of the Catholic church to bed the same sex but I’ve never cared about that. I’m not afraid of the church, I’m not afraid of the Pope. He can croak for all I care but I won’t allow anyone to tell me what I can and can’t do. Only his majesty the King may command me and if his Grace gives me permission to fool around with other men than I shall do so without a second thought.

“Well then. It would be my pleasure, your Grace.” I say before rising up to my feet, giving a light bow to the King.

I don’t know what it is that gives me so much pleasure and joy to bed a man. It’s a different sensation than bedding a woman and both are great but there’s a thrill that comes out of bedding men. I don’t know if it’s because I’m tainting them or maybe it’s the satisfaction of knowing that there were no others before me and probably won’t be others after me either.

I walk away from the King’s table, carefully making my way through the King’s guests on the floor towards the gorgeous dark haired man that I’ve had my eyes on ever since he entered York Palace. And then there's Anne Boleyn...

I don’t know exactly what they were talking about as I approached them but whatever it was, it surely made Anne laugh and as I got closer, she stopped and gave me a courtesy and I gracefully took her hand in mine and kissed the top of her hand.

“My lady, court has been made brighter by your presence.” I tell her as I released her hand causing her to giggle a little.

It doesn't matter who the woman is, they always lose it when I tell them that. Sometimes it's true but as for Anne, court sure as hell has not been made brighter by her presence that's for sure.

“If I may be excused, my lord.” She responds, giving me another bow.

“Of course, of course.” I respond and with that, she gracefully walked away and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was quite in a hurry to leave.

“Court has been made brighter by your presence. Is that the best you can come up with?” My dark haired man says. “Sounds like an overused line with little success.” He quickly adds and I must say that even his voice is beautiful. Everything about this man simply matches wonderfully. He’s got a pretty face and a dazzling voice to match and he’s the son of a wealthy Duke, he’s got it made.

“It has great success actually.” I reply and add, “I did not come here for her.”

I can’t help myself from trying to undress him with my eyes. What I wouldn’t give to see him naked right now and even more, in my bed. But in due time, I’ll get him there. I’ll strip him naked and dominate him until he can no longer walk.

“Then you came here for nothing.” He tells me and I have to wonder if he can sense my intentions. I sure do hope so. I hope that he can sense my lust that’s hidden within me. I do hope that he knows that it’s only a matter of time until I make him scream in pure ecstasy.

“On the contrary. I couldn’t help but wonder to whom this new pretty face at court belongs to.” I reply back as I catch his green eyes and they’re exactly what I imagined them to be. His eyes, they’re the door to his mind and through them, he cannot hide a single thing.

During my time at court, by the side of his Grace the King. I have seen many people of all sorts. All shapes, of all sizes but never have I seen someone with such piercing green eyes before. All I’ve ever seen of those with green eyes had red hair and maybe that’s why the effects of this man’s eyes are so different. Never in my life have I ever seen a black haired individual with such deep green piercing eyes and quite frankly they are just alluringly beautiful.

“The carriage is ready, my lord.” Another voice sharply grabs my attention only to see that it's a filthy man servant. How dare he to interrupt a conversation. How rude.

“We both know that is a lie.” Nobuchika voices out, retaking my full attention and it pleases me that he didn’t bother to pay attention to his servant and instead prefers to remain focus onto me. I see that he likes to play hard to get. I like that, I like that a lot.

“Is it?” I ask.

“Lady Anne is waiting, my lord.” The servant voices out again and I just have to control the urge to just punch his brains out. That damn filthy low born thinks he can just come over here and disturb me in my endeavors. He doesn’t know with whom he’s messing with.

“Very well.” Nobuchika acknowledges. “Good evening, sir.” He tells me rather coldly before walking away.

I feel frustration start to build up. Everything was going great until that filthy man servant showed up and without thinking, as the servant motioned to turn away in order to follow its master I quickly grab his arm.

“A man servant. It must give your family great honour to serve the son of a Duke.” I say in a low tone, his eyes meeting mine.

“I’m a squire, my lord.” He replies and that’s even more laughable.

His clothes are obviously not of the best fabric that money can buy. Although they are indeed made of silk, it’s pretty much a run me down silk at best. The craftsmanship is poorly done in my taste and they don’t fit his figure perfectly either. Although, even in a poorly fit attire, I can still see that this man has broad-shoulders.

Behind those cheap clothes probably lurks a strong and able bodied man of which could be problematic for me if my dark haired prey decides to go south with this one. But, eventhough he’s not the poorest of the poor. He’s still from a meagre level family and that alone makes him not a worthy competition for me.

“A man that serves another who is socially above himself without compensation for an unknown amount of years. That makes you worse than a man servant.” I tell him as I roughly pull him closer towards me to shrink the gap between us before continuing in a lower tone. “I take it, you must be from a small house with no fortune to his name so this is an opportunity for you to reach glory for your family.”

My eyes meet his brown eyes. He can’t hide that I’m causing him some stress right now and that’s exactly how I like it. This man is nowhere near my league. His appearance only speaks of average. Brown eyes and black of hair, he’d be a perfect match for Anne Boleyn who is simply average at court.

The only thing that makes this man servant stand out is his height. He equals me in that but that’s all he has going for him. He has no power, wealth and nor favours with the King like I do. And if this thing intends on getting in my way, I’ll simply have to crush him. I want what I want and I always get it one way or another.

“Do know, the only reason you’re still breathing right now is only due to the King’s presence. Next time, that you decide to interrupt me in my affairs, you won’t be so lucky again, squire.” I tell him even lower than before as I squeeze onto his arm and add, “For your sake and the sake of your family. Learn your place and serve quietly like a dog that you are.”

With that, I release my grasp of his arm and without a word he walks away in all haste. I for one am quite satisfied with the outcome. He’ll think twice about challenging me and with that, I return to the King’s table and I take my old seat beside the King.


	3. March 29, 1522 – Gainsborough Castle, Maidstone

**Chapter 3**

**Sugo**

Serve the Duke’s son my father told me. Serve him as his personal Squire well and everything should be easy for me he said. He was wrong! None of this is easy and everything is a complete mess. I’m ruining everything for my family!

Ever since I became a Squire, I keep on making mistakes after mistakes. I just can’t get anything right and at this rate, I fear that my family will have to pay for my incompetence. I’m just an useless idiot who can't do anything right…

I thought everything would get easier once we returned to Gainsborough Castle but it’s not. I just can’t stop thinking about what that man said at court. About how he had threatened my family and myself only because I was doing my duty. 

I didn’t mean to interrupt him. Lady Anne was in a hurry to leave and I didn’t want to make her wait. But I also wanted to show my Lordship that I was a competent Squire. In the end, it was me who got in trouble and now I can’t help but constantly worry about my family’s health and well-being.

“My apologies, my Lord!” I quickly say as I enter my Lordship’s chamber only to see him already up and getting dressed. He doesn't bother to look at me as he fixes his shirt. It's in that moment, I know I’m in trouble and to make matters worse, he doesn’t look too happy either. “I overslept. I promise it will not happen again-”

“What is your name again?” He calmly asks before I could finish saying my apology.

I feel like my stomach is twisting and turning as it drops down to my guts. Of course the son of a wealthy Duke wouldn’t remember my name. Why should he? I’m simply the youngest son and child of a poor Baron. I’m not worth remembering but it still hurts to be forgotten like you're nothing.

“Teppei Sugo, my Lord.” I answer as I look down at my feet, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Well, Teppei. Do you know why you’re here in my home?” He asks as he takes a step towards me and I quickly take a step back. I’m not even sure why I even did that to begin with. By all means, I shouldn’t have moved a muscle even if he had thrown something right at me. 

It was rude for me to do so!

I keep messing everything up!

I'm just a Squire, I don't have any rights. I'm just a servant who must obey my master... Just like that man said. The fact is, I must obey, just like a dog...

“To serve you, my Lord.” I answer back a bit shakily.

“And have you seen to the preparations of my morning meal?” He then asks with a calm tone as he finishes adjusting his shirt.

“Yes, my Lord.” I quickly answer back. 

Of course I saw to the preparations for my Lord’s morning meal before I came over here. At least that, I didn’t mess up. I got it right but I woke up late and that’s not good. As a Squire, I should never be late. Otherwise, how am I ever to expect to become anything more for my family?

“Good and thus far, you have served me well so no need to apologize for such trivial matters.” He calmly states and I don’t understand why he would say that just now. It makes absolutely no sense at all.

I’m only a simple Squire, I’m nothing compared to him. He could have my head on a spike right now and no one would care because surely my fate would be well justified and no one would even bother to question the judgement of a Duke’s son. No one would even bother to weep tears for me. They'd probably spit and throw spoiled food at my rotting head instead.

I’m not worthy of receiving such kindness when I’m at fault. By all means, he shouldn’t be acting as if I’ve done nothing wrong when I clearly have.

“Teppei, one more thing.” He calls out just as I was about to leave and maybe this is it. Maybe he didn't try to reprimand me earlier because he had not decided what to do with me. Maybe a thought just came up into his mind and he's finally going to punish me for my mistakes. Maybe this is the day that I'll receive my just punishment for my incompetence.

“Yes, my lord.” I nervously answer, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Have a second plate ready at the table. I’m expecting a guest.” He orders in a soft and gentle tone and my eyes jump up to meet his for a few seconds before looking away.

“It will be done without delay, my Lord.” I state before giving him a quick bow.

I leave my Lordship’s room in all haste before he comes up with something else. Or worse, before his odd kindness disappears and goes my head. 

I walk further away down the hall and a sense of relief slowly takes over me. Considering everything I’ve done wrong lately. I was expecting the situation back there to be harsh and brutal but no. My Lord was calm and gentle; it’s surely unheard of from a man of his status.

I quickly make my way into the kitchen and the servants are working hard and as fast as they can afford to go. Seeing them work so hard makes me feel bad to let them know that they must now prepare even more food in such a short period of time. But I have to, it was a clear order and I’ve already made a mistake this morning by being late. I can’t disappoint my Lord any further. He's already been too  kind towards me as it is.

“There has been a slight change of plan. His Lordship is expecting a guess this morning.” I say, catching the attention of the servants. “His Lordship has not specified anything in specifics so I leave it to you all to come up with something that will please his Lordship.” I further tell them and I wish I could simply just crawl into a mouse hole and stay there. These good hard working people must be feeling rather frustrated right now. They’ve been working so hard and now I've just given them more work to do. And because of me, they're also behind on time.

“It will be done.” A short woman answers and just like that, they all resume their work as if nothing happened.

I quickly exit the kitchen to allow the servants to work more efficiently without getting in their way. The last thing I want is to cause them more problems. I already caused enough of that this morning.

I make my way to the dining room in silence and quickly add a second plate, goblet and utensils on the table facing his Lordship’s. I believe that this will be fine but compared to what I’ve seen at court, I’m lacking in skills on so many ways.

Footsteps quickly bolts me out of my thoughts as I fumble with last minute details. I quickly rearrange the center piece before I take my place beside my Lordship’s chair, ready to greet him the moment he walks through the doorway.

“The food is served, my Lord.” I quickly say the moment he enters the room and just on queue, the servants enter with the food. 

I must say that I'm so loving the servants right now as they bring out the food. It looks delicious and the scent is welcoming and right. In the end, all because of them, everything is came out just fine.

“Is Lady Anne not joining you, my Lord?” I dare ask after he takes his seat and yet no one else enters the room. He did say that he was expecting a guest and who better than Lady Anne? Unless he just told me that in order to see if I could handle the last minute order. Maybe?

“I never said it was Lady Anne.” He quickly replies. “Sit.” He adds as he gives me a quick hand motion for me to take the seat facing him.

“My Lord, I could never-”

“It’s an offense to disobey your Lord’s command. If you are to serve as a Squire, you should do it properly.” He calmly cuts me off as if what he’s just asked me was a normal thing to do. “Now, I’m requesting of you to eat with me and as a Squire, you will oblige to my command.” He further tells me and I’m not sure exactly what this means. Is it that he’s wary of my services and suspects that I’ll attempt to poison him?

“Yes, my Lord. My apologies, my Lord.” I say, trying to hide my nervousness as I sit down in a chair that I'm simply not worth off. It's much too luxurious for someone of my low stature. I'm just not, I'm not his equal. I'm so far from that.

The servants fill our plates with the freshly prepared food that they’ve been slaving all morning without saying a word. None of them bothers to even look at me and I can only imagine what they must be thinking. How much of a fool I must look into their eyes just now. Things can’t possibly get any worse…

Once the servants finish serving us, they give us a bow and retreat back into the kitchen leaving only but a silence and that alone is even scarier.

“You don’t have to address me as my Lord when no one is around.” My Lordship tells me after an awkward silence and I have to wonder if it’s an order or a request. I can’t tell. “Between you and me, it gets rather annoying after a while. It’s the main reason why I avoid life at court.” He adds.

Court… I wish I could forget it altogether. It started out as okay. I mean, no one paid any attention to me since I was basically a nobody but it was fine. I’ve never been very fond of receiving much attention anyway. My time there, even though ignored was pleasant but then everything went crashing down after that man threatened my family.

“I assumed that court would be more political. I was disappointed to learn that it was just pointless dancing, drinking and eating.” I choose to say and to be honest; I always thought that court was something so serious and important. Every time I heard my father speak of court, I always imagined that it was a grand event where people of politics would gather to discuss government affairs.

“Life is much simpler in the countryside, away from all the drama of court.” My Lordship states and I must agree. Everything is always much simpler in the countryside and I hope we don’t have to go back to court any time soon. “And now that Anne has been withdrawn from court by her father due to her failed attempt to marry Henry Percy. I don’t see myself going back any time soon.” He adds much to my relief.

I don’t understand Anne Boleyn. The first time I saw her, she seemed rather interested in my Lord. Just the way she looked at him was obvious that she bore feelings for him. And then after the Château Vert event, we hear of her surprised betrothal to Henry Percy. But, everything was put into a sudden alt and the so called secret marriage was never able to come into fruition. However, due to her reckless action her father banished her to Hever Castle. It's only because of that, we returned here to Gainsborough Castle.

“Do you not like the food? You’ve barely eaten.” He states, breaking the silence that has long since consumed this room.

How do I answer such a question? How do I answer without offending my Lord? I think at this point, I’ll end up insulting him either way and before I know it I’ll be sent back to my father. Once that happens, my father will see just how incompetent his son truly is. 

I’ve let my whole family down...

“I feel out of place. I do not belong sitting here, eating at the same table as you my-”

“Why? Because I was born the son of a Duke and you were born the son of a low baron?” He quickly cuts me off and just then I feel like he was able to read my mind ever so purely. “At the end of the day, the only thing that sets us apart is status. If we remove status, we’re not so different you and I. In order to live, we both need food, water and sleep.” He further tells me.

It’s true that the only thing that sets us apart is our status. He was born into a family of wealth and I was born into a family of poverty. But there’s something much more that sets us apart. Unlike me, at least he has strong royal blood flowing through his veins. I don’t have that. By all means, he could become King if he wanted to. He has the right blood for it and I’m sure many would rally up behind him to take the throne. All he has to do is reach out and take it but I’m starting to see that’s something he will never do.

“I think your wet-nurse dropped you on your head when you were a baby.” I voice out as my eyes meet his but he doesn’t seem too bothered by comment. Actually, he seems rather amused by it instead.

“That may be so but I’m not blind. I sure do not want to be one of those ignorant people in this world.” He replies and continues, “You may be a simple Baron’s son but you are still blessed compared to the common people.”

“How so?” I ask before starting to eat a piece of sausage.

To be honest, I don’t see much difference between myself and the common people. Actually, I pretty much categorise myself to be very close to them. The only thing that is a tad bit different is the housing that I live in. 

Yes, I do know some form of luxury but it’s nothing to brag about. I have own clothes made of silk but I can only afford to wear them on special occasions. I can't afford to have them worn too much. By all means, all my life I’ve eaten off plates made of pewter and eaten with wooden utensils because that was all we could afford but not here. The plates, bowls, goblets and even utensils are made out of silver.

“I was once ignorant to the things outside of my world but I started seeing things differently after the rebellion outside the city of London.” He explains with a pained expression on his usually calm and soft face.

Can’t say I know much about the rebellion that happened outside the city of London but I did hear about it a little. All I know about it is that it could have escalated into a serious dilemma if not taken cared off immediately. 

My Lord rode out of Gainsborough castle with a hundred good cavalry behind him. He did so without a second thought and his men followed him without question into battle. And when they arrived in London, they swept through the rebellion like a wave on the shores.

I’ve heard from random gossip, if my Lord had not ridden out to meet the rebels when he did. London could have been in serious trouble. The King could have died that day and because of my lord's decision to come to the King's aid without being asked. He was knighted into the order of the Gartier. It's a great honour, especially for someone of my Lord's age.

“How the Catholic Church obliges the common people to have children in abundance. And if a wife fails to have a child every year, the husband is given a fine to pay. Even if the wife has given birth to twenty children, it’s simply not enough for the church. She must have children until she no longer bleeds.” He further explains.

“Yes, I’m aware of this.” I state but it’s much more than that. I’ve seen women get sent to a nunnery if she has failed to give her husband children. On extreme measures, I’ve seen men accuse their wives of adultery because they failed to provide him with children or experienced a number of miscarriage for which they were found guilty with no evidence of their charges and burned at the stake.

“It’s obvious that the common people are not treated equally between us and then we wonder why they would rebel. The answer should be quite simple and yet it’s constantly ignored.” He states and I agree completely.

I did not know that he was so open about the reality to the common people. I didn’t know that his eyes were open to the behaviors of the Catholic Church. Hearing him say all those things is starting to make me feel rather silly for how I thought about him. Clearly, I see now that he’s not like that man I met at court. He’s the complete opposite and for that, I’m truly grateful. Maybe, I still have a chance.

“Can I be honest?” I ask.

“Absolutely.” He quickly replies.

“When I was told by my father that I would be sent here to be your Squire. I thought that you were an arrogant and spoiled little prick but I was wrong.” I admit, hopefully my honesty won’t cost me my head for stating such a thing but it’s the truth.

When my father told me that I would be leaving my family home to go live elsewhere as a Squire to the son of the Duke of Gainsborough. I thought he was out of mind. I was sincerely afraid for my very survival. 

“I don’t know how long you will be my Squire but I do know that our families have always been strong allies and I wish for that relationship to remain but not because of duty but as friendship just like our fathers and theirs before them.” He states before finishing his morning meal and I do the same.

My father always said that you can always trust the Lords of Maidstone. That they are the voice of the South and always will be but I never believed him. Why should I? They're wealthy and powerful and we're weak and poor. So why should they give a damn about us?

Maybe I was wrong...?


	4. June 17, 1526 – Kingswood, Gloucestershire

**Chapter 4**

**Kougami**

“I really don’t get what’s the big deal with that woman.” I voice out as I look around my surroundings for a potential prize that may be hiding behind the lush greens.

Ever since the Chateau Vert event ended, the King can’t shut up about Anne Boleyn. For crying out loud! She’s not even that pretty to begin with and not to mention how dark her hair is and her skin tone is just terrible.

By far, Anne is the ugliest woman the King has set his eyes on to date. Usually he always goes for the beautiful ones with golden blond hair and blue eyes with fair skin. So fair that it looks like fresh fallen snow.

Now those women were real beauties. Not this Anne Boleyn.

“There are plenty of other women in court to bed.” I add as I pull onto my horse’s reigns before dismounting the animal.

“She’s not just a woman. She’s different.” He replies back as the King does the same and dismounts his horse in all haste.

“Average looking woman. I don’t see anything different from her.” I shoot back as I crouch down in order to try and see any signs of tracks that may be hiding on the ground.

There are indeed tracks and by the look of the soil, I’d say a deer has passed through here not long ago. And, by the size of the tracks, I’d say it’s a rather big one. I can just imagine the size of those antlers on that beast but it also means this one will be a challenge to kill. But, if done right, we’ll have a chance.

We have something that old buck doesn’t have and that’s youth. We’re full of it.

“That’s because you don’t have an eye for quality women.” Henry tells me before walking passed me with a spear in hand.

“Now is that a blow to my nocturnal activities, your Grace?” I ask as I rise up to my feet to follow his Grace.

“Your nocturnal activities are going to get you burned as a heretic one of these days by the Catholic Church.” He quickly responds and by his tone I can tell that it touched a nerve just there.

Henry is a devoted Catholic man; there are no other men more pious than him. He is a pure model of what a Christian man should be and he was even praised by the Pope himself. So, for his Grace my nocturnal activities must be quite irritating but he can’t afford to get rid of me. The King needs me and because of that, I am solid at court. No one can touch me.

“Maybe so but at least I’ll die knowing I’ve bedded all that I desired in this lifetime with no regret.” I carefully choose to say.

“And I can’t do the same?” He quickly asks as he spun around to meet my gaze.

I knew he’d say that, I knew that would be enough to rile him up pretty good. As long as I play with what he wants, I can always assure that I get what I want. That’s the secret when it comes to manipulating the King. He wants and loves bedding women that aren’t his wife and I enjoy bedding men. I love bedding men that have never been touched by another man. It's a thrill.

“Touché, your Grace.” I say in acknowledgement of his personal desires. After all, who are we to tell him that he can’t bed any women he desires even if he is already married to another woman. “If you want Anne back at court, just summon her. Have her place as one of your wife’s lady-in-waiting.” I add without a care in the world before walking up to my horse to take my bow and arrows.

To be honest, the king can bed whoever he wants. I really don’t care as long I can bed whoever I desire in return. I can’t say it enough how much I love bedding men who have never been touched by another. There’s a feeling that surges through you when you’re at work into seducing your prey. Some I must admit had been quite a challenge to seduce but they were so worth it in the end.

The trick when it comes to seducing men is how you approach them. You can’t seduce them all the same way and it’s also how you approach them is the key.

Some, you must play around with their feelings first. You tell them what they want to hear and once you’ve done that and you’ve played enough with their emotions that’s it. They will crumble without any more effort needed. Actually, they’re the kinds that you can fuck in a stable or wherever you may be at the time.

Then there are the ones who are total cowards due to their low status but they have the looks so I must bed them. All you have to do is threaten their families or themselves and they’ll open their legs for you with ease. In the end, they are the boring ones. I use these ones as a last resort when I need to fuck something out of frustration when I fail to get my prey.

The last ones are the kinds I prefer. They are the tough ones; they are the pure ones who have never been touched by another man. They’re the perfect men in every possible way. They are the prestige ones who aim to marry a noble lady and follow in their own father’s footsteps. A boring life if you ask me but that's why I must corrupt them.

Seducing these men isn’t easy. You can’t be too direct and forward with them otherwise it will end badly. You have to play with your words wisely. You have to play with them as much as possible while you learn about them, about who they are and what they desire.

Once you can get a hold of some of their insecurities, that’s when you start making your way up to try and seduce them. You use their weaknesses as a way to play with their emotions and slowly, they will lower their guards and that’s it.

These valuable preys are the ones who are discrete. They would never be caught having sex in a barn or any other public areas. Oh no. They are the ones you need to seduce in a secluded area, away from any possible eyes. Otherwise, it will never work and once you’ve got them, you can always bed them over and over again. And, unlike the other ones, chances are they won’t go seeking for other men. They remain untouched and that’s why I love these ones. They are mine and no others.

“Of course I could but Catherine will know immediately. She might cause me problems in my attempts to court Anne.” He states and that’s true but why should he care? It’s not like he hasn’t bedded Catherine’s other ladies in the past. By all means, it has never stopped him before.

“Catherine will cause you problems no matter what you do. You’re the King, fuck what Catherine thinks and do whatever pleases you.” I reply back.

Catherine might be Queen but that’s all she is, a Queen. At the end of the day, she’s nothing more than a woman. She is obliged to shut her mouth and do what she is told. She has no say in the King’s matters. If he wants to bed a different woman every night, there is nothing she can do or say. She needs to start taking her place in this world.

“I am the King.” Henry voices out proudly with a firm tone.

“Yes you are. The most powerful man in England.” I add to his echo and I can just see it starting to inflate his head.

Some say that Henry is a difficult person to deal with and that might be true if you don’t know how to take him. He’s the King, what could anyone have to say to the King? You can’t tell him what to do so just give him what he wants. Tell him exactly what he wants to hear and you will never have an problem with the King.

“So, what is a single woman to you?” I ask.

“Nothing.” He firmly responds.

“Good and now that’s settled, there’s nothing stopping you from gaining what you desire.” I state as I move forward in search for that old deer. I want those antlers on my wall by night fall, I’m certain they must be massive.

“And what do you desire, Shinya?” Henry asks after a few minutes of silence as we search for the animal.

“A new prey in the south-east.” I quickly reply back without hesitation.

“I sense in the wind when Anne returns to court, your prey will follow.” The King replies and I must agree.

Nobuchika Ginoza, the only son and heir to the Duke of Gainsborough. He is indeed one fine prey to set your eyes on that’s for sure and I want him. God I want that man. I can’t go a day without having to take one of my lower preys as I pretend that I’m fucking that man instead.

At first it was fine, it eased my desires for a time but now it’s no longer enough. Just thinking about the man is enough to fill me up. Even now, I can still smell his scent as if he's right next to me. I must have him, I must make him mine and I have to get him into my bed as I take his virginity.

It would certainly be a first for both of us. I’ve never taken one of my preys into my own bed before but this one, oh yes this one is worthy of my bed. There are no better place to dominate him than my own bed chambers. Or, maybe I should take his virginity in his own bed. That way, no matter what, he will always be reminded of me each time he goes to bed. The reminder might be enough for him to want me even more?

“I’m counting on it.” I reply back and add, “Only one problem, your Grace.”

“What’s that?” Henry asks as he takes the lead.

“Being the son and heir of the Earl of Buckingham just won’t do at court anymore with the son of a wealthy Duke around.” I state and that’s another thing. Right now, I’m a powerful man at court because I am the son of the earl of Buckingham and that title is heavy and thus I can get away with many things.

With the son of a powerful and wealthy Duke around at court, I’m no longer one of the most powerful man at court. I will be downgraded and my status will change. I won’t be a man to be feared anymore and that’s a problem. I need to be strong, I need power!

“That can be arranged.” The King voices out and continues, “Your family has always served me well. Your family’s devout support to my father has never gone unnoticed or forgotten.”

“We owe our position to your Grace’s generosity.” I admit.

My family has always been a firm supporter of his Majesties’ family, always. We are fiercely loyal to only one family and we would proudly die for it. All that we have is all thanks to my ancestors fierce loyalty and that’s why we have a strong anchor. We are strong.

“Your father is growing old and weak. It would be time for him to retire.” The King tells me and that’s quite a touchy subject to even suggest. My father will not be too pleased to be informed to step down and give everything to his son. Although it would be quite fine and in my favour, it still does not solve my problem.

“And make me the Earl of Buckingham?” I ask before continuing, “Sounds good but it still does not solve my problem at court.”

“I never said anything about making you the Earl of Buckingham.” Henry quickly states and that’s true but that’s what I assumed he meant. “You’ll be the Duke of Buckingham. I believe with that, your problems are solved.” He adds and now we’re talking.

“It sure does and I can continue to serving his Grace at the best of my abilities.” I reply back.

I never liked the idea that I was simply the son of a Earl. It felt cheap knowing that I would become a Earl one day but now. Oh now, it's just perfect. Shinya Kougami, the Duke of Buckingham sounds much better than the Earl of Buckingham.

Now that’s settled. Where’s that buck?


	5. August 5, 1526 – Leeds Castle, Maidstone

**Chapter 5**

**Ginoza**

Summer is almost already at its end with autumn well on its way. The birds are doing their last songs before they fly away for the winter as if to warn us about the cold that is soon to be at our doorsteps.

The calmness that surrounds Leeds Castle is never changing. It almost makes you forget about the situation that lurks around the country. The sound of the flowing river is soothing and perfectly blends with the birds’ songs.

“I honestly did not know that your family owned this place also. It’s truly frightening at the amount of things a single person may own. The difference in status and wealth is just unbelievable.” Sugo voices out.

The difference between is always something that keeps on lingering through Sugo's mind. I wish it didn't, I don't want him to feel inferior to myself. In the end, I'm no better than he is. We all have a role play to in this world.

“It’s been in my family’s for many generations.” I tell him and to be honest this castle is indeed a sight to see. It’s no wonder that the King often comes here and just by the look the King gives us when he does come, he wants it for himself. “The royal family often resides here from time to time.” I add.

It’s one thing that has always annoyed me. It’s the fact that the royal family thinks they are entitled to other people’s properties as if it was their own. We can’t charge them a fee for staying at our homes nor do they pay some form of expense to stay either. And when they come, the expenses are always heavy on our purse. After all, the royal family would never want anything other than the most luxurious of things.

“Why are we here exactly?” Sugo asks.

“Sweating sickness is circulating again it would seem. Being my father’s only son and heir, he fears I may contract a disease and die.” I answer back and just thinking about how many of the low borns can’t escape the disease is sad. Unlike them, I have the option to run away from the wave of death. “Now that would be tragic.” I add in sarcasm.

I've always wondered what is one life worth in the eyes of God. How can he allow the wealthy and the powerful to escape the jaws of diseases while lowborns suffer and die. It doesn't matter how you look at it, it just doesn't seem fair.

“A direct descendent of Edward the third and a distant relative of William the Conqueror. By all means, you have a much stronger claim to the throne than our current King.” Sugo suddenly blurts out, not that he’s wrong in his statement but it’s not something that he should say out loud. Someone could very much lose their head for that little mistake.

It's true that my father is a direct descendant of King Edward III. A direct descendant of the longest reigning King in English history actually. It's only natural for many to have expected my father to rise up and claim the throne for himself when it was vacant.

At the time, my father was one of the most wealthy of Lords in the country but he chose to remain neutral. He never entered the conflict and just sat back and watched as the Lancasters and Yorks tore each other apart for power.

Many could not understand why my father chose not to go for the throne. He would had the support to do so. After all, he was candidate with a strong claim to the English throne. An not to mention, he had a good claim to the French throne as well.

Just the connection to the old King Edward was enough in order to have a good claim but what made my father even more solid is the fact that he married my mother. She’s a descendant of William the first, one of England’s first Kings. I myself, thanks to both of my parents’ ancestors gives me a stronger claim than Henry but I don’t want that title. Being the son of a Duke is good enough for me.

“Teppei, now that would be treason if the wrong people would hear you say such things even if they are true.” I quickly scold him. The last thing I’d want is for my Squire to lose his head over such a silly matter. “King Henry VIII is our King. Our only King, even if we happen to not have much love for him. He is still our King and Sovereign Lord.” I further add.

It’s a shame that the King’s older brother Arthur had to die. To be honest, he would have made a much better King than Henry in every possible way. And, I believe he would have made a far better husband to his lady Queen as well. We all know about Henry’s infamous infidelity. He’s never been very secretive about bedding other women other than his wife.

“Is this how the life of a Duke’s son is like?” Sugo asks, killing the silence that has set in and in a way for him to change the subject.

By now, he should be more than aware about my life. Day after day, I sit around doing nothing, play games or do some friendly sparring in the court yard. My everyday life is luxurious with zero worries about my financial position what so ever.

I don’t deserve it though… I’ve never worked an inch for what I have. It was all given to me at birth just because I happen to be born in the right family at the right time.

“I’m afraid so.” I respond before taking a sip of wine. “I don’t have a say in my father’s work and my education is complete. So, the only thing that leaves me to do is either practice my swordsmanship or play games.” I add and all of that has now become boring to me. There’s nothing great about my life nor am I expected to do great things other than to follow my father’s footsteps.

Sometimes, I wish I could do something significant. Something that would actually hold some meaning in this world. Something that would actually be beneficial instead of this boring life I’ve been living.

I thought going into battle would have been it but it didn’t hold much meaning to me. I was knighted but that’s nothing special and in the end, it’s pretty pointless. Glorying myself with a victory of battle just didn't feel like a victory.

 

“Or attending court with Lady Anne Boleyn.” Sugo adds and that too.

Just thinking about Anne brings a smile to my lips. What I wouldn’t give for her to be mine and I hers. The beautiful, charming and intelligent Anne Boleyn will always be the love of my life. Now and always, my heart will always be hers even if we end up with different people in the end.

“That too.” I agree.

“Does that mean you are bound to marry her?” He asks in innocence but the question itself felt more like a stab to my heart. I wish I was bound to marry Anne. I wish I could proudly admit to being betrothed to her but I can’t and in a way, I know deep down in my heart that I never will be.

“Life would be much too simple if things were that easy.” I say as I take another sip of wine.

The scenery helps to make my worries go away if only a little. August is always my favourite month of the year in Leeds Castle. It’s in this time of year that the heathland turns purple with the heathers in full bloom. It’s simply a late summer spectacle in all of its greatness and surely something not to be missed.

The yellow flowers of spiny gorse now stand out through the purple blooms. And on hot summer days such as today, the flowers release a sweet and delicate aroma that soothes the sense. To add a finishing touch, all mixed together with the birds chirping you can sometime hear the gorse seed heads popping with the summer heat.

“There’s something that’s been troubling me for some time and I have to know.” Sugo breaks the long silence. “A book in your chambers worries me. A book written by William Tyndale.” He adds with some discomfort about the subject. So he noticed my book, even though I had it blended well with my other books. So he’s more observant than I had initially thought.

“No offense but I’ve lost faith in the Catholic church.” I admit without guilt much to Sugo’s shock.

“That’s heresy-”

“I know and that is why I’ve not made any attempts to make the book public knowledge.” I gently cut him off.

I know it’s heresy and it could end very bad for me if the Catholic Church were ever to find out about new found faith. They surely would burn me to the stake without a second though.

“But I don’t understand as to why you would turn your back on the church.” Sugo whispers back to me.

“The only being that I answer to is God and God alone. It is through his words that I live by and not by what the Pope dictates.” I explain my decision to leave the Catholic faith and continue, “I’ve come to realize that the Papacy is somewhat of a cult. It’s simply an order established in order to keep the mass in line by one single ruler which is the Pope.”

“How did you get your hands on such a copy?” He asks in a soft whisper.

“From Anne, after she returned from France.” I choose to answer and add, “Teppei, I trust you to keep it a secret.”

Admitting to being a heretic in the eyes of the Catholic Church is dangerous to me and that's okay with me. But, admitting that I found my new faith from Anne is also dangerous for her. I'd hate myself if anything were to happen to her but I feel like I can trust Sugo with such information. I know he won’t break my confidence.

“Your secret is safe with me. You have my word.” He swears and I believe him. I know Sugo will not let me down. He’d take my secrets down to his grave with him. “Actually, it interests me to know more myself.” He admits and that’s good news to hear. As a child of God, it is my duty to bring more people into the light, to allow them to open their eyes to the truth. I have to free as much people as possible from the Catholic Church.

“I can’t believe this!” Anne’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I turn towards the source of her voice and she’s fuming. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her angry before, I wonder what happened. Her dark brown eyes look like they are on fire with rage and disgust.

“You can’t believe what?” I ask back once she’s about a feet away from where I'm sitting.

“The King!” She shouts back in fury as she paces around with her hands on her hips.

“People have been saying that for years.” I reply back in amusement only to receive a sharp pair of brown eyes staring back at me. I guess this is not the time to make jokes it would seem.

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny.” Anne adds in her own sarcasm to my response.

“Okay, what did he do?” I ask in a serious Tone. Clearly whatever the King has done was enough to upset her to the point of being enraged.

I watch Anne pace around as she gives an unknown glance towards Sugo and I can quickly tell that she’s unsure about him. So… It’s that bad huh…? It’s so bad that Anne doesn’t feel like she can confide to just anyone about this. What the hell did the King do?

“Don’t worry Anne. You can trust him.” I quickly assure her as I motion for her to take a seat with us.

She sits down after a pause as if debating with herself if she should or not trust Sugo. Ultimately she gave in and sat down as she takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eyes with her dark brown orbs.

“He sent me a heart!” She blurts out and that doesn’t make much sense. A heart, okay he sent her a heart. What about it?

“A heart, okay…” I reply back and ask, “Is it a big or a small heart?”

“No, you don’t understand. He sent me a real live heart.” She quickly replies back, unable to hide her disgust and at first I thought she might have been joking as I keep on starring at her as if waiting for her to burst out laughing and call it a joke but she doesn’t.

“Hopefully it did not belong to a human.” I voice out, unable to even come to comprehend as to why the King would send something like that to a woman. It’s definitely not something I’d think of sending to a woman that I might have some interest in.

“No. It was a heart of a deer, for that I’m sure.” She states and I’m not sure if I should feel better that it belonged to an animal and not a human or not. It’s still quite disturbing either way. “It was utterly disgusting and still bloody.” She adds.

Say what!? Still bloody?

“It was raw?” I ask, unable to keep the words in my mouth. They just slipped in disbelief. And that, is the King of England… He sends weird things to women in hopes of seducing them… Oh boy… We might be doomed…

“Yes and that’s not the worst part.” Anne answers and now I’m scared. If there’s something even worst than receiving the bloody heart of a deer, maybe I don’t want to know.

“What could possibly be worse than that?” I dare ask.

“The King himself has summoned me back to court to serve as the Queen’s lady-in-waiting.” Anne answers and well now that’s not so bad when you consider the bloody heart but I guess for Anne it might be worst. It’s obvious what the King wants at this point. He wants Anne to be his next mistress and quite frankly that’s just disgusting to use women only for sex.

“You’re dragging me back to London aren’t you…?” I say with much distain.

To be honest, I’m not looking forward to going back to court. It’s an annoying concept and the people there are quite obnoxious as if they think they are better than everyone else. Not to mention that I’m not much of a fan of the King either.

“Please! You’re the only person I can trust at court.” Anne quickly shoots back. Almost begging for me to come and adds, “You know things that I’ve never been able to tell my own family.”

How can someone say no to a woman like Anne? It’s just impossible when she looks at you with those big brown eyes. I can’t possibly leave her alone with these people, I have to follow her even if it means for me to abandon the luxury of the country that I prefer.

“You know I’d follow you anywhere if I could and I promised you that I wouldn’t leave you at court alone.” I tell her much to her joy.

“Thank you!” She says but the joy in her face doesn’t stay. It slowly fades away and I know there’s something else that’s bothering her.

“Is there something else, Anne?” I ask but I think I know what it is and what pains me is that I can’t fix it. I can’t give her what she wants as much as I wish I could.

“I’m bitter. Bitter about my position and where my life is going… And as time goes by, I’m moving further away and I’m seeing you slowly drifting into another direction without me and no matter how much I want to, I can’t follow.” She tells me, her voice filled with mixed emotions.

“I’ll always be there for you so don’t worry.” I say in comfort but I know it doesn’t mean much. It doesn’t fix anything nor does it erases the reality.

It’s obvious that Anne’s father and uncle are plotting to try and get Anne into the King’s bed. They already did it with Mary and now the King has grown tired of her. To be honest, I find it terrible how they are using the girls for their own gains. Anne doesn’t deserve this, she deserves better than this.

“You’ll make a woman very happy someday and I wish I could be that woman. Oh how I dreamt so many times of being betrothed to you. How I’ve dreamt of a glamorous wedding fit for a Duchess. Followed by beautiful children and we would live happily ever after into old age surrounded by tones of grandchildren.” She says and I can’t deny I’ve dreamt of standing at the alter as I watch her walk down the aisle in a beautiful dress but they are just dreams. “Sometimes I just want to go to your father and fall down onto my knees and beg him to give me a chance at being your wife. I’d make a good wife to a Duke, I know I would.” She adds but we all know her uncle would never allow her to do something like that. It surely would hinder his precious reputations.

“You’d make a great mother too.” I state.

“I fear the King will be the death of me.” She voice out with concern with a hint of fear in her eyes.

“The King won’t kill you, Anne.” I reply back. The King might be a lot of things but he wouldn’t kill a woman. He’s not like that, he's not a tyrant. A womanizer maybe, but not a mad tyrant “It’s obvious about what he wants. He wants you as his mistress; he wants to bed you until he grows tired of you just like he does with all the others.” I explain the facts of the whole thing which is rather obvious.

Anne is beautiful and charming; it’s not hard to see why the King is interested in her. She’s also different from the other ladies at court and the way she dresses, it makes her unique. Anne is simply intriguing.

“And what if I refuse to be his mistress? What if I refuse to enter his bed? What then?” She quickly asks.

“Then he’ll grow tired and move onto another one.” I respond back just as quick.

The King can’t execute a woman for refusing his advances. He would lose face if he were to do such a thing and the King is not that stupid to risk everything for the sake of one girl. He won’t touch a hair on Anne’s head.

“You’re right. He won’t stand for such a prude.” She says as if trying to reassure herself.

“Pardon for my intrusion but if I may say something.” Sugo finally kills his silence and for a bit, I almost forgot he was still there. “If Lady Anne famously refuses to be the King’s next mistress. Such a pure woman with great dignity and honour would possibly catch the Duke of Gainsborough’s attention.” He says and that’s absolutely brilliant and just by Anne’s expression she’s thinking the same thing as I do. Why didn’t I think of that sooner? Sugo is a genius.

“It could change my father’s decision.” I admit.

“Do you think he would?” Anne replies back in question with life and excitement.

“The Duke of Gainsborough is a man bound by honour so he’s probably seeking for a honourable young Lady for his son. A woman who is pure and not vain and if you can remain clean and refuse the King no matter what. He’ll see just how wonderful you are my Lady.” Sugo further explain and I must say it’s a brilliant idea. In the King’s attempt to further cheat on his wife might actually allow us to finally get my father to submit. It might actually work.

“Sounds like a plan.” I state.

“I wonder where he got the idea to send me a deer’s heart from?” Anne asks and I don’t know why but it doesn’t feel like something the King would think of on his own. It smells more like something that idiot from court would think of.

“Court has been made brighter by your presence.” I say in a sarcastic tone as I poorly imitate the way that idiot said it.

“For the love of God! Don’t remind me.” Anne blurts out before getting up and walks away in a good mood and I can’t help but laugh at Anne’s reaction. At least, she had been the smart one back then. She ran away while I had to endure his cockiness.

I take a last gulp of wine as I watch Anne walk away and suddenly I feel a ray of hope. There might a chance for us after all...


	6. October 12, 1526 – Tourney in Greenwich, London

**Chapter 6**

**Kougami**

I don’t know what is wrong with this Anne Boleyn. Ever since her return to court by his Majesty’s request, she has constantly refused the King’s advances. The King has even sent her many expensive gifts in order to try and woo Anne but to no avail. Every single gift the King has sent, that woman sent all of them back without delay.

It makes absolutely no sense for Anne to refuse such wealthy gifts. After all, we all know how her father isn’t the wealthiest of Earls in England. Those customized jewels that the King had made specifically for her were probably the most expensive gifts she’s ever received. She’s crazy for refusing them.

The King was right though. When Anne returned to court my prey followed. But just like with the King, I haven’t had much luck either with my own endeavors. Nobuchika constantly avoids me at every chance that he gets and I can never have him more than a few minutes at a time.

If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that both Anne and Nobuchika are playing hard to get with each of us. It doesn’t matter though; the reward will be ever the more satisfying.

Two months has already passed and to be honest I thought I would have gotten much closer to the noble son. Two months and I can’t say that I’ve learned much about him. The only thing I know is that he’s often seen speaking with Anne Boleyn. Those two remain as close as they were when I first met them four years ago. You’d think they were engaged or something.

No matter, I still have time to get things in motion in my favour. Right now, I should enjoy this tourney the King has set up. I must say that he has indeed out done himself with this one. It’s far better than what Wolsey came up with a few years ago with the Chateau Vert pageant.

Tourneys, they’re a man’s thing. Events filled with friendly spares and jousting tournaments is simply perfect. Seeing potential preys in their suit of armours is quite dazzling as I imagine how they must look like under that suit of armour.

Imagining the look of a man in bed is so much easier to do during a tourney. They become sweaty, causing their hair to become damp and their face to flush from the heat as they try to catch their breath. All that’s left for me to do is to imagine their naked form and the sounds they will make as they are consumed with pleasure.

So far the tourney is going without a cinch. The first half of the event was one hell of a show. The melee ended with my prey coming out victorious after beating all the knights he went against. He was absolutely remarkable and I must admit that I was rather impressed considering his size. True that he is rather tall for a man but his frame is rather delicate and slim so I didn’t think he’d be any good in combat.

What Nobuchika lacked in size, he made up for it in agility and smart maneuvering. He took his opponents’ weakness with class and grace with each stroke of his sword. All the while, never receiving a single blow from his opponents. Truly remarkable in all sense of the word.

“Shinya.” The King discreetly calls out to get my attention.

I extend myself closer towards the king in my seat, never removing my gaze off my prey in his dazzling suit of armour. Not once did he receive a blow on that silver armour of his. Even now, his suit remains without a scratch even though I know he’s seen battle with it.

“Your Grace.” I respond.

“I’ve come to realize something as to why I do not have a son.” Henry tells me and I can’t help but wonder as to where he’s going with this.

We all know his Majesty does not have a living son is because God decided he wanted to take the child to a better land. Hopefully, the King isn’t thinking about starting a feud with the Catholic Church over such a petty thing.

“And may I inquire as to what that is, your Grace?” I ask as I watch my beautiful prey mount onto his black stallion and gallop towards the Queen’s stand as he extends his lance and exchange a few words to the Queen in order to have permission to carry one of her ladies’ favour I presume.

I must say, I'd love to be that stallion right now. Ginoza will ride me before the new year starts. Mark my words, Ginoza will have his thighs straddled around me as he slowly rocks back and forth onto my manhood. I can just imagine his face filled with pleasure with his hands on my chest for balance. Yeah I can imagine it, now I just have to make it a reality and fast.

“My marriage is blighted in the eyes of God. If a man shall take his brother's wife it is an unclean thing... they shall be childless.” Henry answers with the quote from Leviticus right to the letter as we both watch the Queen nod her head in approval for one of her ladies to give the shinning knight their favour which causes the ladies to giggle.

Not much to my surprise and yet it boils my jealousy all the same. The lady that stands up to give Nobuchika their favour is none other than Anne Boleyn. The woman dressed in a dark blue silk dress adorn with precious gems is rather hard to ignore. However, I would have preferred he would have asked for the favour of another, perhaps even the Queen herself than that of Anne's.

I quickly turn a glance towards the King. He hasn’t removed his eyes off Anne for a second and I wonder if watching that woman tie a white ribbon onto another man’s lance is sparking some jealousy himself. I wonder if this newfound idea that his marriage is wrong has anything to do with Anne Boleyn or simply a coincidence. Either way, it’s one of his craziest theories he’s come up with to date.

I turn my gaze back to the spectacle as my prey gives the lady Anne Boleyn a light bow and she does the same before returning to her seat with the other ladies. They giggle to each other but most of them must be boiling with jealousy that it was none other than Anne Boleyn that got noticed by the noble knight of Gainsborough and not them. To have been ignored for a woman who isn’t even the standard of beauty.

“Your grace, Catherine is your Queen and your wife.” I reply back in Catherine’s defense but I can’t help but give my King an odd look. What in the world is going through that head of is for even thinking something like that. The marriage was given permission by the Pope himself. The marriage was clean and not to mention that Catherine is a good Queen. Yes, she’s just a woman but still she is a good and pious Queen. Exactly what is expected of a Queen of England to begin with so I don’t see exactly why all of a sudden he would attack her this way? We all know how she has turned a blind eye to Henry’s infidelity so why attack her this way?

“As long as I’m married to Catherine, I will never be given a son.” Henry states and that’s incorrect. The Queen has given his Majesty sons but they just did not live long. It’s unfortunate but those children were still produced. They are facts and sadly only Mary survived. She may be a girl, it’s not what a father would want but at least Henry does have an heir to carry on his blood. Not his name but his blood all the same. At least that should mean something.

“Your Grace, your wife has given you three sons. Although it has pleased god to take them away so early. Catherine has done her duties as a wife; I don’t believe she can do more. Her time is over.” I voice out again in her defense.

Catherine is a woman and thus she needs to take her place in this world of which she has for many years but I do not despise the woman. Even I must admit that she is a great Queen and a good wife to his Majesty and not to mention that she is beloved by the English people. If Henry decides to discard her, it will not end well for him. It’s not a good idea.

“Yes it’s time for Catherine to retire.” Henry replies back.

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Does he plan to try and divorce his wife? By all means, he can’t be serious. The Pope will never allow him to discard his wife over such a silly matter. Catherine is a good woman. He can’t possibly do this to her.

“Your Grace, the Queen will never step down and retire.” I state and quite frankly that’s a fact.

If he tries to cast her aside, this certainly won’t sit too well with Spain. Catherine is the aunt of the Emperor after all. He will go to war for her if need be. If Henry cares for his people, he will not do something so irresponsible.

“There is nothing wrong with your marriage, your Grace. You have a good Queen at your side.” I tell him but my words don’t seem to reach him in the slightest.

“Lady Blount gave birth to a son. My son. A healthy boy who is still living. Now tell me Shinya how my marriage is not wrong?” Henry replies and I have nothing to say to that. I don’t even know how to respond to such a statement. Yes the lady Blount gave birth to the King’s bastard and the child still lives but that doesn’t mean that his marriage is wrong. “What is a single woman to me?” Henry further asks in a firm tone as he watches the knights take their positions to commence the joust.

“Nothing…” I respond back knowing that there’s no point in trying to change his mind. He’s already decided what he wants to do and he will do it. When I asked him what a single woman was to him, that’s not what I meant. I never meant for him to turn against his wife this way. By all means, that woman has been too good for the King. She does not deserve such heartaches from her King and husband.

I return my attention towards the jousting as it’s soon to commence. Both knights have lowered their visors and are ready to begin the match as the crowd cheers.

Both contestants favour well with the crowd but Ginoza is without a doubt the favourite between the two. After all, why not? Ginoza is everything the people expect from a knight. He’s tall and handsome, not to mention he carries the right name. The other on the other hand is wealthy but is nothing great. Albert Cunnington is his name and that’s pretty much all I know about him.

“For always providing great council to me. I’m giving you a gift.” The King says and I have to wonder what he means by that. I’ve been trying to discourage him from putting his wife aside and failed. Was he testing me just now in order to see if I would try to tarnish his Queen? Did I pass the test?

Ginoza’s black stallion is somewhat agitated all of a sudden to the point that Ginoza has some trouble to calm the animal down and I think I know why. Cunnington’s horse is a mare and it looks like it’s in heat. Already in round one and the man is already cheating… Unbelievable. But it’s not just cheating, Ginoza can be seriously injured here if he fails to control his horse.

The knights are given the signal to charge and they’re off. Their horse sprinting into a rapid gallop as their riders readies their lance for attack.

I watch as my prey work his way with a stallion that much too agitated but never the less his lance comes into contact with Cunnington’s chest and down he goes onto the ground making Ginoza the winner of the first round much to my relief. This could have had a different ending just now but even with a problematic horse, our silver knight won to ride another day.

Ginoza drops his lance onto the ground and gallops back towards the Queen’s stand and gives a mounted bow to her Majesty and to her ladies much to their joy before galloping towards the King’s stand. He unmounts his horse and removes his helmet before giving the King a bow when suddenly Cunnington comes from behind with his sword in hands and nearly missed Ginoza’s head by an inch.

The crowd gasp in horror as Ginoza tries to avoid the other knight’s vicious attacks but without a sword to defend himself he’s at the other man’s mercy as he receives a heavy blow to the chest which causes Ginoza to fall hard to the ground.

Knocking Ginoza down doesn't seem to satisfy Cunnington one bit. He doesn't seem to care that he just knocked the air right out of the younger man who is gasping for air. I'd say that Cunnington is even enjoying himself as he slams his foot hard onto Ginoza's left leg.

Ginoza lets out a painful yell and before I even knew it, I bolted to my feet with my own sword in hand as I leap down the stand to confront Cunnington myself.

Although I made no attempts to be silent as I leaped down from the stand. Cunnington doesn't seem to have noticed or he simply doesn't care as he's completely focused on Ginoza. He raises his sword to deliver a killing blow as I quickly slice the back of the larger man's legs causing him to fall on his knees before I swiftly swing my sword, severing his wretched head in the process.

“Squire!” I call out to my squire as I kneel down next to Ginoza who’s in pain and still somewhat gasping for air. He certainly won’t be competing anymore today but the blow he received to the chest, it doesn’t seem too bad. That armor of his is certainly made of great quality. It absorbed the impact rather well and he just got the wind knocked out of him but I’m guessing that Cunnington did more damage to his leg than I think.

My squire comes running and helps me raise Ginoza up to his feet as I wonder where on earth is my prey’s own squire at. By all means, he should be here to tend to his Lord. Not that I’m complaining, this incident might be the break that I need to win him over.

I gaze up towards the King and his gaze is stern and yet void. He doesn’t seem somewhat shocked about the event that just went down. And knowing that, I’m wondering if he had a hand to do with this and if he did, I don’t think Henry would ever admit it. Nor can I ask Cunnington… Or maybe that’s what Henry had hoped for in order to erase all traces linked to his Majesty. Either way, there’s not much thinking about it now as I guide Ginoza away.

To be honest, maybe it’s the armour that’s weighing this much but Ginoza is much heavier than I had thought he’d be. Even with the help of my squire, it’s not easy to guide him to the palace. It’s taking everything that I have just to get him into the palace which forces me to rethink my plans as I guide him towards the nearest bedchambers instead of the one that’s been designated to me.

I guide my sweet prey into the vacant room and as we enter, with the help of my squire we guide Ginoza towards a chair for him to sit down. I dismiss the squire as I start removing the pauldrons first in order to remove his breastplate and help him breath better.

“I’m fine.” He says between short ragged breaths.

I ignore his protest as I finish removing his rerebraces, vambraces and gauntlets before turning my attention towards the armour on his left leg. That’s when I realize exactly the extent of his injury that Cunnington caused. His knee has been crushed and by the looks of it, it might even be broken. A physician will have to come look at it as soon as possible. But, I’ve seen worst before. The injury should heal without any issues but it will take some time to heal and that is time I can use to my advantage.

“I said I’m fine.” He further protest between short breaths.

“And you’ll be walking with that bad knee?” I ask as I gesture to the knee that is now swollen and starting to change colour by the minute. “Now, come on.” I say as I help him up to his feet and guide him to the bed and I must say without his armour, he’s still fucking heavy.

“You saved my life… Thank you.” He tells me once he’s lying in bed and his shortness of breath is improving.

“And I would do it again if need be.” I choose to say as I gently brush a wet strand of hair away from his face. “I meant it back then you know. It was you that interested me, not Anne.” I add as I try to push his right buttons but he’s hard. He’s not so easy to read, well actually I can’t read him at all and that’s a problem.

“You’re wasting your time.” He says and I don’t know if it’s due to what just happened or just his injuries taking its toll but his green eyes looks exhausted. You’d think he hasn’t slept in days.

“Me, wasting my time? No, no time is wasted when you want something or someone.” I say, choosing my words carefully. If there ever was a time to set in my seed, now is the time to do so. “Look at me now. I’m the Duke of Buckingham and I achieved that in four years.” I boast, reminding him of my status but he doesn’t seem somewhat impressed about my achievements or perhaps he is intimidated about my newfound powers.

“This isn’t a game.” He says as he tries to hide that he’s in pain but poorly. It’s written all over his face and I love it. It’s only a sample of the expressions that he can make and I musts say his painful expressions are quite seductive. “You can have whatever title given to you; it doesn’t matter when you were not born to be that. Being a Duke is more than just a title, it’s heavier than an Earl.” He adds and I have to hold in a laugh. A Earl or a Duke makes no difference to me when it comes to duty. The only difference there is between the two is the authority that I now have since becoming a Duke. Whether you are born to it or not, it makes absolutely no difference in the end.

“And you think I don’t have what it takes to be a Duke?” I ask as I slowly untie his sweat damp tunic, revealing his bruised chest from where Cunningham’s sword stroke earlier.

“No.” He answers and I must say that rubbed me the wrong way.

How can he just say something like that to my face? I am the King’s closest subject, by all means I could arrange to have his head in a matter of seconds if I so wished for it. It wouldn’t be hard for me to make the King agree to have the noble son killed. I’m sure it would suit his Majesty quite well also.

“You don’t have the discipline for it.” He adds and that’s just a laugh. Discipline has nothing to do with being a Duke. All you have to do is rule. The only difference between being an Earl and a Duke is the number of people you occupy. That’s it.

Ginoza plays so hard to get with me but I will have him. He can run as much as he likes but he won’t be able to deny me forever. Deep down, he knows he wants me. He just hasn’t realized it yet but he will. He soon will and with these injuries, it will be easier for me to try and seduce him.

“That must hurt.” I say, ignoring his previous comment as I touch his bruised skin with my fingertips for a bit before I rest my whole hand onto the smooth skin without the signs of any chest hair being there. He is truly fair, quite a beauty.

“I’m fine. You can leave.” He says as he pushes my hand away before pulling his tunic closed in order to hide his nakedness.

When a man denies me, it amuses me. I love having to work for what I want, the end result taste much better when I have to put some sweat into it. But, to be honest this man gives me urges that I’ve never felt before. If it were up to me, I’d take him right now in this very bed. With those injuries, he wouldn’t be able to put in much effort to resist me. I could take him right now by force if I wanted to. The only thing that’s stopping me is that I know I’d get caught. The timing is just not right. I have to protect my own hide also. Can’t afford to lose my head just yet.

“Ginoza why do you always try to repel me?” I ask, playing with my words and I ask another question that I know will pick at his pride. “Are you afraid of me?”

“I’m not afraid.” He answers firmly and I must say that I agree. His eyes do not hint of fear in the slightest. Actually, his eyes speak clearly of defiance. Why must you defy me so?

“Then stop fleeing from me.” I chose to say as I lean closer and add in a low tone, almost in a whisper, “Allow me to love you. Give me this one chance to show you my uttermost devotion and affection…”

“Pretty words…” He quickly says as he turns his head away to avoid my kiss. “That’s all they are. Just practiced words that end up meaningless coming out of your mouth.” He adds as he turns his gaze towards me. His green eyes are filled with defiance and his tone was firm and stern. Apparently it won’t be that easy for me to have him but I want him and I will have him no matter what. I will have him.

**XXX**

* * *

 

**Chapter 6.5**

**Sugo**

I wonder if there’s bad weather on its way or some sort of impending doom that will ravage the country while taking the lives of many. The horses just started to be agitated out of a sudden; it sure can’t be a good sign.

I don’t despise Anne, I think she’s a charming lady but I wish she’d leave Ginoza alone. We should have stayed away from the capital if you ask me. Being here feels like deliberately stepping in the jaws of a beast and at any time the jaws can close and it’s all over.

I make my way back to the arena and I can’t help but find the atmosphere strange. There are people already leaving. By all means, the tourney can’t have ended already, can it? I was only gone for a few minutes to try and help the poor stable boy with the horses.

Is it a coincidence that the animals were behaving oddly? And now I find the people behaving just as odd. Nah, it can't be just coincidence. I feel like something bad happened or something bad is about to happen.

“Your majesty, with your permission-”

“No need for my permission. Go.”

Lady Anne’s voice catches my attention as I see her kneeling in front of the Queen. Her expression obviously in distressed as she begs the noble woman to be excused of which the kind Queen gracefully allows.

I bolt towards Anne as she rises up to her feet and walks away in all haste.

What on earth is going on?

“My Lady!” I call out as I take up a run to catch up to Anne. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” I ask as I try to study her expression. She’s struggling to keep her emotions in check but she can’t hide her watery eyes as she fights to hold in the tears from flowing.

“Nobuchika is hurt.” She answers.

“Is it serious!?” I blurt out in alarm and ask, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know how bad it is.” Anne replies but I can only imagine what kind of injury he must have received. Jousting is an extremely dangerous sport. Many knights have lost an eye to it and some have even lost their lives. Ginoza had no place in that tourney, he shouldn’t have been there in the first place. “He was taken to the palace.” She adds.

“I should have been here. I strongly advised him against jousting. I told him it was too dangerous-”

“He won but Cunningham tried to kill him afterwards.” Anne quickly cuts me off and now it explains why the tourney is over. “It was a catastrophe.” She adds and now I just hate myself for not being there even more. My Lord was in danger and I wasn’t there to defend him.

I was only following my Lord’s orders to help the poor stable boy with the horses but that wasn’t my job. My job was to be by his side no matter what, to serve him to the best of my abilities and what did I do? Nothing… I failed in my duties. How can I possibly explain this to my father?

“Lady Anne, you seem distressed.” The King’s voice suddenly booming as he comes down the stands with a concerned expression.

“Your Grace.” Anne quickly says with a light bow and I fall onto one knee as I look down to the ground. Someone in my position should never look a King in the eyes. It could cost me my head and dishonor to my Lord. I’ve already messed up enough as it is, I can’t do anything to cause further grief to Ginoza.

“I must apologize for what transpired moments ago. There was no grace or honor in what transpired but have no fear. I, Henry the eight, the King of England will make sure no incident like this ever happens again.” He declares to Anne and I have to control my sudden urge to roll my eyes. I just can’t help but call everything he’s saying just outer bullshit. The King doesn’t care, it’s just an act. “You have my word.” He adds softly.

“I am shaken, your Grace.” Anne tells him and adds, “But if I may be excused, I must tend to Lord Ginoza in this difficult time.”

“Your betrothed?” He says almost as an inquiry.

It’s quite obvious what he’s doing. It would take an idiot not to notice it. The King had absolutely no reason to come out here just to assure lady Anne that such an incident would never occur again. She’s after all nothing more than a meer lady at court. Compared to the King, she’s worth nothing. It’s just so obvious that the King is playing with Anne. He’s playing her like a violin and I can’t tell if she can see through his game or not. For my Lord’s sake, I sure hope that Anne can see right through the King’s little game.

“No, your Grace. He is a dear friend and so near to my heart. It pains me to know that he is wounded.” She tells him and I can just imagine his expression right now as Anne spoke those words. He must be pleased, that was probably all he wanted to know and Anne gave it to him right on a silver platter. With that knowledge, he knows that Anne is fair game and that he has absolutely no obstacles in his path.

“Then I would not hold you any longer.” He tells her in that same soft tone and continues, “Go, do what your heart tells you.”

With that, Anne walks away and I quickly rise up to my feet to follow her to the palace. I silently watch her as she inquires as to where the injured Lord was taken to. It doesn’t take long for one to point out the direction towards one of the bed chambers that had been vacant until now. Anne opens the oak door and I feel my gut drop down to my toes when my eyes fall onto that man. It doesn’t surprise me to see him here with my Lord but it still makes me feel uneasy. I despise that man like there was no tomorrow. He’s terrible in every way.

“Get out!” Anne orders with authority.

“Lady Anne. I must say, your beauty grows with each passing day-”

“I said get out!” She cuts him off before he can even finish his line but I can’t say that it was very wise on Anne’s part. After all, Kougami is a Duke now and he’s quite the bastard to begin with. I just hope that it won’t come biting Anne in the ass later.

“Now, that’s no way for a woman to speak to a Duke.” He voices out as he rise up to his feet. Slowly walking towards Anne as if hoping it will intimidate her but she doesn’t back away. She stays firm and never breaks eye contact with the larger man. Right now, if Anne is afraid, I can’t tell.

“Leave, your Grace.” My Lord quickly orders with a tired tone. “The Lady Anne will be of far better use to my needs than that of a Duke. You’re no longer needed here.” He adds and I can’t help but grin at that comment. To Kougami, it must be like being stabbed and having the blade twisted in his wound. Lady Anne might not have the power to push a Duke around but my Lordship surely can. He might only be the son of a Duke at the moment but his father is still not a man to be messed with in England. It wouldn't take much for the Duke of Gainsborough to rally the English people up for him.

Kougami turns to face Ginoza and gives him a graceful bow. He then turns around to face Anne once again and gives her a courteous bow but there was no grace in his movements. It felt rather cold and forced and by the look in his eyes, I can see that he has no love for Anne. If it had not been for my Lord’s presence, I believe Anne would have been in danger if she had been alone with that man.

Kougami and Anne share one last exchange of glares before the man walks away without a word and the room falls completely silent as the only thing that fills the room is the sound of the door opening and closing. It’s only once Kougami is gone that Anne’s facial expression softens as she rushes to the bed and inspects Ginoza’s injuries.

“You look terrible.” Anne states and I agree, he really does look terrible but it could have been worse. I don’t see any blood so I’ll be praying that it’s nothing too severe.

“I’d say I’ve had worse but that would be a lie…” My Lord replies back while Anne turns her attention to his knee.

By all means, it does look bad. It’s swollen and the skin has changed colour from his usual pale ivory colour to black and purple. I hope this change of skin colour isn’t a sign of something terrible to come. If my Lord were to fall ill because of this injury and die, I don’t know what I’ll do.

Please god, don’t take my Lordship away. Please let him keep his leg; let him heal so he can be back to normal. Please be merciful.

“Can you bend your knee?” Anne asks as she tries to force Ginoza’s leg to bend and it does but not without causing my Lord much pain in the process. “It’s extremely swollen but I do not believe it to be broken.” Anne adds as I notice a sense of relief in her expression.

If Anne says that Ginoza’s knee isn’t broken, I believe it. After all, she’s a woman and women are always better at these kinds of things than us men. They know more pain than we ever will and I trust Anne with my Lord’s health and wellbeing.

As long Ginoza’s injury heals without complications, I will be relieved.

The sound of the door opening catches our attention and much to my dismay the man that enters is none other than the King himself which forces me to drop down to ground in a courteous bow once again.

“Your Grace!” Anne quickly acknowledges as she rises up to her feet and gives the King a graceful bow.

“Your Grace…” Ginoza acknowledges in turn as he tries to force himself up with much difficulties.

“Don’t get up, my Lord.” The King gently says as he motions for Ginoza to lie down in the feather bed. “What transpired today was a terrible crime. Not only was Cunnington’s mare in heat but he attempted to commit murder in my presence.” The King adds as if he’s somewhat disgusted about the event. That man is just so full of shit.

“It’s alright, your Grace.” Ginoza replies back as he tries not to wince in pain.

“I have not forgotten what you did for me at the battle of London and for that I will forever be grateful.” The King tells him and I can’t help but wonder what’s the catch. “Allow me to have my own personal physicians see to your injuries as a thank you for your devoted services to the crown and as an apology for the event that transpired today.” He adds.

Why is the King here exactly?

I have a hard time to believe that he’s concern about my Lord’s wellbeing in the slightest. I don’t even believe that he’s appalled about what happened today at the tourney either. To be honest, he doesn’t even seem to be somewhat shocked at the events. To me, it feels like everything was prearranged right from the start.

“I thank you, your Grace, for your generosity.” Ginoza replies back.

“Lady Anne, please return to the Queen’s side. My loving wife is in need of all of her dear ladies after this incident and I assure you Lord Ginoza will be well taken cared off.” The King further adds to his generous streak. All of this just smells rotten to me, no matter how I look at it.

“Thank you your Grace.” Anne says before giving another gracious bow to the King in gratitude. She gives Ginoza once last look before making her way out of the room and slowly afterwards, the King followed and I rise up to my feet.

I turn my gaze towards my Lordship. He doesn’t have to say a thing and neither do I, we both thought of the exact same thing in that very moment. The King has without a doubt set his mind to make Anne his and he’ll use whatever tactic to achieve what he wants and I don’t think Anne even noticed that.

I fear for my Lordship’s heart. I know how much Anne means to him but we both know that this is a losing game. One way or another, the King will win and Anne will be out of his reach…

Ginoza doesn't have to say a thing. I can see it in his eyes; he's wounded. Not just physically but emotionally. We never should have come here and I hope we can leave soon.

I walk over to my Lordship's bed and sit on the side as I inspect his chest. The skin there is also bruised but not as bad as his knee and bruised skin feels somewhat hot under my fingertips. Other than that, Ginoza seems fine as I watch his eyes close and falls into a much needed rest.


	7. November 21st, 1526 – Gainsborough Castle, Maidstone

**Chapter 7**

**Ginoza**

One month has already passed since the incident at the tourney occurred. And although the pain has greatly calmed down, I still have not fully recovered. Whenever I try to force my knee to move or to add weight onto it too much, the pain slowly starts to resurface.

The King's personal physician did advised me that it would take several weeks before the pain to go away completely. He further advised that it could be months before I would have full usage of my leg again. But, he did assure me that I wouldn't be a cripple and that my injury would indeed heal in all due time.

I hate not being near Anne, I wish I could have stayed in London during my recovery. But, Kougami was becoming a bit too problematic for me and for Anne. Especially for Anne, I feared for her so I had to go for her sake.

Kougami and Anne are like fire and water in every way. It would only have been a matter of time until something bad would have happened to Anne. With me gone, Anne and Kougami won’t be interacting with each other very much. Kougami won't do on purpose to speak to Anne and that man won’t dare harm her as long as the King is there. He could have come to that point if I had remained in London. Anne and Kougami in the end became quite heated when it came to my care. It was a total disaster.

If it hadn’t been for Anne being one of the Queen’s lady in waiting, she would have left London in a heartbeat. She would have followed me back to Maidstone but she couldn’t due to her duties to the Queen. Not that her father would have allowed her to do so anyway. He seems to be much too focused on what the King is interested in much to my dismay. I don’t even think Anne’s father would agree to a betrothal to me if my father would offer it to him now.

I’m not a fool, I’m not stupid… The incident that occurred back at the tourney can’t have been just an unfortunate accident. No sane individual would ever attack another in public like that unless they had a reassurance from someone with power. The only thing is that he just didn’t expect that another would jump in to take his life instead.

The only thing that I can’t come to an agreement to is if the King and Kougami had planned the event together, or the King was alone in all of it. To be honest though, I don’t think the King had the intentions of me dying. He just used me to play with Anne and he’ll have her. Especially now since I’m away from court.

I was a fool to believe for a minute that I could somehow win Anne…

“Dinner is almost ready.” Sugo tells me, dragging me out of my thoughts.

Yeah…

Dinner…

Sugo’s idea to cook dinner himself instead of having the actual cooks do the work is a bit crazy. I just have a terrible feeling down my gut that this is going to be so bad. The only thing is that I just don’t have the heart to tell him that. Sugo has been a good friend to me and a great helper throughout the last few years. He just seems so enthusiastic about actually cooking dinner for me. I just don't have the heart to disappoint him and crush his spirit.

“Dinner…” I mutter as I observe Sugo’s work station with the various things on the table. I can’t say that most of what I’m seeing looks appetizing. “What is that?” I ask as I point towards a brownish looking loaf on the table that’s sitting on a silver platter.

“Bread.” Sugo answers without hesitation.

“It`s brown. By all means it can`t be good, it looks spoiled.” I tell him as I keep looking at it. By all means, bread should be white. The exterior crust should be a golden colour and not brown like the colour of dirt.

“That`s because it`s made out of rye and not wheat.” He quickly replies back and I guess that makes sense if it’s not made out of wheat but still, why bread made out of rye? It’s not like Sugo did not have access to wheat flour in the kitchen so why did he choose rye flour? It just makes absolutely no sense at all. “I assure you, it was baked this morning.” Sugo adds and I believe him but it still doesn’t explain why he would use such ingredients to make bread. To be honest, I’ve never eaten anything made out of rye before. I’ve heard of it as being something that only peasant eats but I’ve never actually seen any of it.

“And what is in the pot?” I ask as I remove my eyes off the brown bread and instead turn my gaze towards Sugo who is stirring a pot over the calm flames.

He put so much things in there earlier that I actually lost count of exactly what’s in it. It has since long ago filled the room with an aroma but even the scent; I can’t tell what it is. For a minute it smells like cabbages and the scent changes into something else. It’s just bloody confusing to the point that I can’t tell if the scent is appetizing or not.

“Pottage.” He answers.

“Pottage?” I repeat after him in slight disbelief as I stand up slowly and make my way towards him to look into the pot. Even the name for this concoction sounds just plain out strange. Pottage? Sounds like a disaster in all sense of the word. “Looks like a mess to me.” I tell him as I stare into the pot and try to recognize the pieces that’s floating around.

The only thing I can identify is the pieces of cabbage and a few pieces of meat here and there but everything else just looks like a complete mess. Surely, I would not try to serve this to the King; he’d probably have our heads for that.

“Don`t let the appearance fool you.” Sugo quickly defends his dish that he’s been working on all morning. If there’s one thing I’m absolutely certain about is that he’s absolutely proud of this monstrosity. “It`s barley and cabbages cooked in a rich broth combined with fresh vegetables such as carrots and peas.” Sugo adds but still, it doesn’t change that it does not look delicious. This looks absolutely terrible in all sense of the word.

“There's more than just that in there.” I tell him as I see some yellow pieces float around along some small cubes of who knows what else.

A slight jolt of pain surges through my knee, signalling me to go back to my seat as I slowly limp back to my chair. Once this knee is finally all healed up, I will forever cherish the moments where I’m pain free. I can’t stand this lingering pain.

“Well I`ve added some turnips, parsnips, potatoes and corn. I`ve also added some mutton to give the pottage some flavour and consistency.” Sugo says as I sit down and I can’t believe he just told me that. Turnips, parsnips, potatoes and corn and all things that is fed to our livestocks. Seriously, this is beyond wicked in all sense of the word. Does he hate me or does he think this is some sort of joke?

“In other word, you`re going to be feeding me animal food.” I express my complete disgust in the matter. How Sugo thought this was a brilliant idea to cook me something so horrendous is beyond me.

“Absolutely not. I will be serving you food.” Sugo quickly declares as he turns around to face me and continues, “Today, I’m giving you a taste of what your people eat.”

What my people eat? You can’t be serious? My people, the people of Maidstone, the people of Kent eat this on a daily basis? This is beyond wicked. I know the nobles have access to more luxurious things but the peasants don’t have access to similar things?

And mutton? Who would eat mutton? There’s barely any meat on that animal, it’s surely not worth killing for food. You’d be barely able to feed a person on such an animal. And besides, they are better worth kept alive to harvest their wool. Not for eating.

“And in the jug. Is it ale?” I ask as I force myself to take my mind off the mutton. That is beyond cruel; I can’t believe that Sugo killed such a small animal for this.

“No, it`s fresh milk.” He quickly blurts out and I can’t help but widen my eyes of which causes him to laugh.

What kind of joke is this? I left London because Kougami was being a real pain in the ass and now I’m home and I have to endure this kind of misery? Come on, God! Why are you torturing me so? First you take my mother away from me and then you allow Anne to slip right through my fingers and now you are making me go through this hell. Making me eat animal feed and cruelty? Why are you being so cruel to me, God? What have I done?

“Milk is for children and for the ill. I might have an injured knee but I’m not ill or dying from a disease.” I tell Sugo.

Everyone knows that milk is not for drinking unless you’re a child that is then it's recommended. As for adults, only the ill stricken will drink milk since the liquid has some beneficial qualities but it’s not for adults to consume in general. Especially since the majority of milk comes from cattles and not goats.

“On the contrary, milk is good for you.” Sugo replies back and quickly adds, “The poor can hardly afford to eat meat. How do you think they can remain healthy?”

“Alright…” I mutter back. I can’t argue that the poor can’t afford half of the things that we nobles can. Our wealth is much greater than theirs but I have a hard time to believe that they can’t afford at least some meat. Maybe not the same kind of meats as nobles but some meat none the less… Right…? “At least there's cheese.” I add but although cheese is consumed on a noble’s table, it’s not exactly the most popular thing. We don’t depend on cheese but from what I hear, it would seem the poor depend on it to survive.

It’s truly sad…

“Yes, at least there's cheese.” Sugo agrees as he lifts the pot off the fire. He then quickly walks over to the table and fills my silver bowl by half and then does the same for his bowl before returning the pot back onto the fire. “And lunch is served!” He adds as he brings the brown loaf of bread and cheese onto the table followed by the jug of milk that I just want to cringe over.

I have to be honest and yet silent about it but, this bowl is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever been presented. It’s just a bunch of whatever shoved into a pot and cooked for hours in a broth. I guess it’s a good method to cook a meal without having to use so much cookware but still. This pottage just looks terrible in every possible way. I don’t want to eat it but that would hurt Sugo’s feelings if I don’t at least try it.

This is so not fair…

I take the handle of the spoon, lazily letting it hang between my fingers as I stare at the mess in my bowl. I can’t decide if I should try it or avoid it at all cost. Sugo on the other hand has already started eating almost like he’s eating a fancy dinner. I honestly don’t know how he can do it but I guess if he doesn’t mind it, it can’t be that bad right?

After much debate, I slowly take up a small spoonful. I carefully observe the small pieces on the silverware before shoving it into my mouth only to be surprise that it does not taste disgusting like I thought it would. The flavour, I must say is quite unique. It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before but it’s not bad. Not bad at all.

“Surprisingly so, it's not bad.” I admit. Sugo was right; I shouldn’t let the appearance fool me. But still, to think that my people need to depend on this dish in order to survive. By all means, it’s not much to live by on a daily basis.

“Told you.” Sugo declares proudly before getting up to slice the loaf of bread and then proceeds in cutting up the cheese into pieces.

“I have to ask, how luxurious is this pottage for a peasant?” I ask as I observe each ingredient that are sitting in my bowl. It’s hard to believe the amount of broth there was in the pot in the beginning, now there is barely any. It’s just a thick blob of vegetables with hard pieces of meat mixed in with the barley.

“Very. Most can`t afford to add a bit of meat and the majority can only afford to add in the basics such as carrots, peas and turnips.” Sugo answers and again that’s sad and it makes you question about the treatment towards peasants by the nobles.

We nobles are the few while the peasants are the many and yet we are the ones with the power. The poor are the one who work night and day. It’s basically their work that gives us our harvest, fabric and other artisanal things that we take for granted. By all means, we nobles should take better care of our people. We need a better system and if not, who knows when the poor will rise up in a full scale riot and come for our heads.

“What is one pound of meat worth to a household per day?” I ask.

“Worth more than gold.” Sugo quickly replies back. I figured as much and even though it doesn’t seem like much, I believe that if my people would have meat on their table every day, it would definitely solve many of their problems. I’m fairly certain that some families must choose between meat and other essential things. If I can eliminate that, maybe the quality of life would be much better.

“Starting today, make sure each household in Kent receive one pound of meat every day.” I order once I’ve emptied my bowl.

“I can do that if that’s what my Lordship desires.” Sugo responds and I wish he’d stop saying that. I know he means well in all respect but it’s getting annoying.

Sugo’s way of addressing me is the only thing that hasn’t changed since we first met. Only on rare occasions I hear him say my name and it bothers me. Why is it okay for me to call him by his name but it’s not okay for him to call me by my name? I’m not more important than he is, not in the slightest. If a disaster ever were to strike England, Sugo would most certainly outlive me.

“Only issue there is if you do this for your people. They will most certainly adore you but we must consider a possible shortage of livestock in the future. It might not show but one pound here and one pound there, it`s going to total to a lot in the long run.” Sugo explains and I have considered that possibility and I think it might be a reason why no one has ever attempted this before.

In order not to have a shortage, we must replace what we take. It’s the basic in everything otherwise we might face a much larger problem. But, if this is done right, this change might actually be a life changing innovation for our time. In order for England to continue to grow into a power house, the country must evolve in all aspect. Science, agriculture and technology, we must all evolve if we are to thrive in the new world.

“True so we’ll just have to find some capable hands to raise livestock in an efficient way.” I say and continue, “Raising cattles and pigs should be easy and it would boost the economy of Kent.”

Pigs basically eat whatever they see on the ground so they cost little to feed. Cattle on the other hand cost more but they do produce more in a sense. Since the poor seem to adore milk, we can have one sector for dairy product such as milk, cheese and butter and then another sector for meat. There’s also the hide that can be used to create leather. If we all play our cards right, this could actually help raise the economy in Kent greatly.

The space needed to make this idea a reality could be built onto my father’s lands. It’s not like he’d mind, maybe he’d even be more than willing to jump into the idea. We have enough land that is not being used for anything, we might as well make use of them.

“It sure would. It would create employments for the people and also help feed them in the process.” Sugo states and that’s exactly the idea. I don’t want to wait for a famine to come in order to act. I want to be ready when it does arrive in England. I want my people to be able to sleep soundly at night knowing that their Lords have them covered. “Citizens who are not going hungry are happy citizens. Nothing brings out the worst in people more than starvation.” Sugo adds and I agree. Starvation is a terrible thing that makes people do monstrous things towards each other.

The siege of Château Gaillard is the perfect example as to how starvation can turn people into beasts. It was an event that will forever remain in the dark part of English history. It's something I wish to prevent from ever happening again if I can.

Château Gaillard had been a massive fortress, one that King Richard the first believed would never fall but in the end it did. The French had been able to breach the wall and with the fall of that mighty fortress, England lost the War of Normandy.

During the beginning of the siege, Roger de Lacy was concerned that his supplies would not last until relief effort would come. In order to make his supplies last, he therefore sent all non-combatants out of the castle. In some ways, this might have been seen as a merciful gesture but in reality it was only done so he would have several hundred mouths less to feed.

At first, the French allowed the refugees to pass through their siege lines but it didn’t last. It didn’t take long for King Philip to realize as to what Roger de Lacy was doing. He ordered his army to stop the refugees passage and forced them to return to the fortress but Roger denied the people back in the fortress. As winter was approaching, the people were trapped between the besiegers without food or shelter from the cold.

Although there were innocents trapped between both sides, it never halted the siege as siege engines and archers exchanged fire over their heads. There they remained for some time, starving and freezing and then they snapped. The stronger began eating the vulnerable in order to survive. It was only when King Philip returned to the siege that he saw the monstrosity that had occurred. The sight had disturbed him and forced him to relent and he gave the refugees food out of pity. However, after going through starvation for so long that resulted to them to turn to cannibalism. The food King Philip had given them became poison and the people slowly died from it much to the horror of the French.

“Father.” I voice out as my father enters the room.

“Your Grace!” Sugo quickly says as he drops down onto one knee in front of my father.

“That has to be one of the worst courtesies I’ve ever seen.” My father declares ever so sharply.

“My apologies, your Grace. I will improve on it.” Sugo quickly replies, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“I see you’ve prepared dinner.” Father voices out.

“Yes, your Grace.” Sugo replies back.

“And I was not invited to this dinner?” Father asks in a loud and stern tone as if he’s angry for having been forgotten.

Since when all of a sudden does he even care not having been invited to dinner. He often says that he has no time for it during the day but prefers to have a supper with family instead. What gives?

“Your Grace I-”

“I, the Duke who is ruling this land. The man who has taken you into my home and under my wing! You cannot even show me the gratitude for it.” He quickly cuts off Sugo which only further adds to his ever growing anxiety. Now I just feel sorry for him. His face is growing redder by the minute and he’s sweating due to the added stress. I just can’t help but sigh at the whole thing.

“I, I, I-”

“Father.” I voice out in protest over Sugo’s stutters.

“That’s all in the past. I forgive you…” Father then says to Sugo as he walks closer to the table as he scans the table in disapproval before asking, “What`s for dessert?”

“Dessert? I-”

“This is not a proper dinner if there`s no dessert.” Father quickly cuts him off again. “On your feet! Fetch some dessert!” He sharply orders Sugo in a tone you could assume was anger.

Sugo quickly bounces up to his feet, unable to look my father in the eyes as he bolts out of the room in all haste which causes my father to laugh. He always does that, he always acts like he’s angry at Sugo only to laugh at it afterwards. Why does he feel the need to always do that? You'd think he was a five year old or something...

“Father! Why did you do that!?” I ask.

“He needs to grow some back bone and to think for himself.” Father answers and that does not make any sense. Behaving like that isn’t going to help Sugo at all in the slightest. It’s just being cruel. “He’ll learn.” He adds before pinching my nose with his thumb and index finger.

“Why do you feel the need to do that?” I ask in protest which only seems to amuse him as I add, “I’m no longer a child.”

“No you’re not. You’re all grown up now and you have grown into a fine young man but you will always be my child.” He replies back as he sits down into a vacant seat next to me. “As long as my heart will beat, I will never stop caring for you as if you were still a child.” He adds.

Of course he will. He’s never failed to being there for me whenever I needed him. I can’t say that my father hasn’t tried his best to care for me without my mother. He tried as much as possible for me to not be surrounded by servants. I can say that my father is the one who raised me. Yes I had tutors but my father was the one who was always there. At least I can say that I had that compared to other noble lord’s sons.

“I know.” I admit.

“I know you have some anger and frustration towards me about the Boleyn girl.” He voices out and I can’t deny that. Yeah, I do have some frustration towards him for not allowing me to be with Anne. I love Anne and I wish I could make her happy but my father prevented me from doing so.

I know deep down, I’ve lost Anne. No matter what my father might say or do to try and change that now is impossible.

“Can’t lie about that…” I state and add, “I don’t understand why you keep on refusing. Anne may be the daughter of a poor Earl but she is still of noble birth. She’s intelligent, kind and sweet. I just don’t understand why that’s not enough for you.”

By all means, Anne is a direct descendent of King Richard the first. She has royal blood flowing through her veins and so do I. Maybe her wealth doesn’t match mine but when it comes to nobility it does.

“I don’t have anything against Anne Boleyn. I think she’s a lovely girl and she would certainly make a good wife and a darling good mother.” He tells me and that statement is just infuriating. He acknowledges that Anne would make a great wife and a wonderful mother and yet he refuses to make her my wife. It simply makes no sense what so ever.

“Then why won’t you arrange for a betrothal to Anne?” I ask.

“Because I love you. That’s why.” Father quickly replies back.

I should have known he’d throw something like that in my face as an excuse. It’s not even a good one either and it makes absolutely no sense. If he loved me, he wouldn’t have kept Anne away from me but he did. Of which I hate but I have no control over the matter.

“That makes no sense.” I state back.

“That’s because you don’t understand the matters of marriage yet, son. Marriage is much more than just marrying another. By marrying Anne, our family then joins with hers.” He calmly explains and I’m not sure if I should be insulted by the comment or not.

I mean, of course I understand the matters of marriage. Of course once you marry someone, their family becomes yours but I’m a man and that’s where it ends. When a woman marries, she leaves her family to form her new family with her husband. Once married, the woman no longer belongs to her father, she belongs to her husband.

“And that’s a problem?” I ask.

“Yes because her uncle is the Duke of Norfolk and I want nothing to do with that man. Mark my word son, sooner or later, that man’s ambition will doom his whole family.” Father explains and to be honest I didn’t take that piece into account. Ain’t no one want to be associated with that man for anything. He’s simply shrewd and untrustworthy. “If you were to marry Anne, her fate would also be yours and also the children you would have.” Father further adds.

Okay… I didn’t take that into account. Whatever mess the Duke of Norfolk would create, his direct family would surely be dragged down with him and that would include myself if I were to be married to Anne. That surely would be an ugly scenario to live through. I think I’d go mad if I were to be dragged away from Anne and any children we could have. I wouldn’t be able to bare watching Anne be executed nor would I want her to watch mine.

“I have your future and wellbeing at heart. I wish you could have Anne, she would make you happy I know she would but she would also doom you.” Father tells me.

“I understand… I don’t like it, but I understand…” I reply back a bit too bitterly. I understand but I don’t like it or respect it. It’s just not fair but I guess it’s all about survival and everything must be well calculated if you are to survive.

Grandfather used to say that in this world, if you are to survive you must be a bystander at most. You watch as the bigger fish eat the smaller ones while you continue paddling. You do everything that you can to a minimum among the other high lords. You keep them guessing as to what you want to the point of boring them and they go away in return leaving you to continue in your own endeavors.

“I will be returning to court once I’ve healed.” I inform my father of my intentions. Not that it surprised him; he probably already saw it coming from a mile away.

I have nothing better to do and I have to do whatever I can for Anne no matter what even if I can’t have her. I also feel like there’s something I can achieve at court that I can’t over here. I don’t like the aspect of being near Kougami again but by then I will be able to move.

“I respect your wish but just be careful. Court is a vicious place, son. I’d hate for you to learn that the hard way.”  Father warns me and I have to say that I am aware. Maybe not to the full extent of how vicious it can get but I’ve seen some of it.

For one, Kougami is a bother but he’s not vicious to the point of being a problem. He simply has an inflated ego with a swollen head to match. Not that it should surprise me being the King’s close friend and all. It takes an arrogant and egotistic person to get along with someone similar to themselves.

Steady footsteps catch my attention and a few seconds later Sugo enters the room with little cakes on a silver platter and I have to stop myself from laughing. Even now, still filled with anxiety and stress. He still hasn’t realized that my father was simply messing with him.

I guess father is right, he’ll learn.

“Dessert is served!” Sugo says as he places the tray down onto the table between father and I.

“Sit down lad. You still have a long way to go if you are to become a knight one day.” Father tells Sugo much to his confusion as my father lets out a soft laugh.

If Sugo is to learn, I’m so going to have to tell him about my father’s antics that he has taken from my grandfather all too well…


	8. May 31, 1527 – Waltham Forest, London

**Chapter 8**

**Kougami**

He did it; the King fucking did it…

God damn it Henry!

What a fucking dilemma we have here now because of his stupidity just for the sake of one woman. The King has made up his mind to have Catherine tossed aside in order to have Anne Boleyn. He wants to annul his marriage to his wife with the sole claim that she had been married to his brother. He even went to the point of saying that his daughter Mary is now and always been illegitimate due to this. That she has absolutely no right to call herself a princess and that Catherine is nothing more than a Dowager Princess of Wales.

If you ask me, this is Henry’s biggest mistake and it will cost him. True that he’s made many errors since being King of England but this one tops everything. Catherine is a great Queen and by all means, she is his rightful Queen. She’s done her duty, she’s done the King no harm.

Anne Boleyn is truly a viper. Back in October she had been refusing all of Henry’s advances and she would always stick to Ginoza like a leech sucking for blood. But now, for the last few months she’s been wrapped around the King’s finger or should I say she has him wrapped around her finger.

That woman has a talent for manipulation. She can easily manipulate the King into doing what she wants without question. We all know it’s her doing for the King’s actions towards his wife. We all know that she’s the one who is influencing Henry to divorce his wife in order to marry her. As a matter of fact, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say Anne wants to be Queen. I believe that she will stop at nothing to get that title even if she has to crush a good and innocent woman to do so.

After everything is said and done I am joyful that at least Henry finally has Anne. He’s been working so hard to get that thing in his bed and now he has her. I on the other hand have not been successful in any way in my endeavors. Ginoza continues to defy me at every chance that he gets. He keeps on refusing my advances and always avoids being in the same room as me.

It’s becoming difficult to go on with my day. The thought of that man keeps on lurking in my mind as his scent is trapped in my nostrils. His skin and his warmth remain on my palms as I urge to touch him more. I must have Ginoza; I must have him like madness to a frenzy. Using my squire to release my sexual tension just doesn’t cut it anymore. I can no longer just imagine fucking Ginoza with another man, I need the actual thing. I need to make Ginoza mine and soon or I'll snap.

“Keep up your feet squire.” I bark at my subordinate as I tie my horse onto a tree before walking deeper into the forest.

“Yes my Lord.” He replies back short in breath as he struggles to carry my hunting supplies.

To be honest, this squire is nothing great. He struggles with everything that I order him to do. He has a hard time keeping up when I ride a horse and he can barely carry something without dropping them onto the ground. By all means, he’s useless in every possible way when it comes to being a squire. His only redeeming quality is that I can play him like a puppet. He’ll gladly bend over for me whenever I demand him to. He’s truly a pathetic lowly thing.

“Squire, best I don’t hear you dropping my bow again.” I say as I continue walking through the young lush green of spring that hints the arrival of summer.

“Yes my Lord.” He responds as I hear him struggling in the back. It’s not that hard of a task to accomplish. All he needs to do is to put the quiver around one shoulder and the bow onto the other one. Or better yet, carry the quiver and bow on one shoulder and my rope around the other shoulder. By all means, it’s not like I’m making him carry a spear with all of that. It’s just three fucking things. God he’s fucking useless.

My squire is so fucking useless that it’s starting to be a bother just fucking him now. He might have a face that’s easy on the eyes but that’s it. He’s only eye candy, nothing more.

I walk through the forest in search of a prey; I know my prey is lurking close. It’s like I can smell it in the air that tells me that my prey is so very close to the point that I can taste it. So very close and all of a sudden the sound of cracking catches my ears and I come into a halt before advancing in small steps as quietly as possible.

I look back to my squire as I gesture for him to be silent before continuing to advance. At least that’s something else he can do right. He’s good at being silent as the grave, a skill that I favour in a squire.

I carefully move a few branches and there is my prey in all of its glory. All dressed up in the most richest of silk and in colours that simply make him even more elegant but of course that damn squire of his just had to follow. Not like I wasn’t expecting to see him with Ginoza since I followed them to the forest but still. It makes me wonder as to why they would retreat to the forest.

From what I can see, they’re just wandering the forest and talking. What kind of fucking master and servant relationship is this? Squires and high lords do not share in small talk. What the fuck is Ginoza even thinking? Unless… Nah it can’t be. That squire is just the son of a baron and a poor baron that is. Ginoza would never be interested in a thing like that. Or could I be wrong?

I carefully continue to advance, careful not to make a sound as I follow them into the woods when suddenly they stop and Ginoza sits down on a knocked over tree. The squire sits down next to him as he cups Ginoza’s face with his hands and from what I can see from a distance it looks like that squire just went in for an embrace.

No, that’s unacceptable. No one other than me can touch Ginoza that way. The only one who can stain him is me and no other.

“Drop the quiver and bow and create a noose with the rope. I want the squire out of my way.” I quietly order and my squire nods in approval as he drops my weapons and quickly forms a noose with the rope.

Once the noose is made I carefully approach the duo and without barking an order my squire quickly leaps into action as he swiftly slides the noose over the squire’s head and I violently grab Ginoza by the collar and pull him to the ground.

I draw my sword and point it to Ginoza’s fine neck before he can rise up to his feet to defend himself. I lightly press the blade against his flesh, forcing him to lie down on the ground. His green orbs starring right back at me in confusion or fright. I’m not sure but I like that look. I like it a lot.

I give a quick glance to my squire as he forces the other squire backwards, his hands on the rope but unable to get it loose. I can’t help but smile as I watch my squire secure the rope onto a tree. Giving only enough loose for the squire to breathe but not enough to release himself. This sight gives me a small sample as to how that damn squire would look like if he were to hang. I like it… No wait, I love it. It’s a look that suits him well.

“Kougami, what are you doing!?” Ginoza asks, catching my attention. “Release my squire.” He orders but he’s in no measure to be barking orders. He’s at my mercy and yet he seems more concern for that piece of shit than me. Could it be…?

I quickly glance back at Ginoza’s squire; his eyes are on fire as he struggles to free himself. If he could, I believe that he’d kill me right now. Not like that’s ever going to happen. A piece of shit like that will never be able to lay a finger on someone like me and live to tell the tale.

“You’re going to watch, squire.” I say catching his attention before returning my gaze onto Ginoza. God I love that look in his eyes. I wonder if he now realizes what I’m about to do or is he too innocent to figure that one out? I might have caught him in an embrace by his squire but even I can tell that he remains untouched, unstained. It will be me who stains him.

“Kougami, don’t.” He says in a tone I’ve never heard from him before. Is he begging for his life or has he just now realized what will transpire right here, right now. Nah, he fears for his life, he thinks I’m going to kill him. Let him think that, that way he’ll be obedient.

I toss my sword aside before dropping down onto Ginoza’s body as I pull out my dagger from my boot and place the cold blade onto Ginoza’s neck.

“Don’t move or I’ll slit that pretty neck of yours.” I whisper into his ear as I remove the blade from his neck and place a heavy hand on his chest.

His eyes follow the blade as I stab it into the ground out of his reach before I turn my attention to his gracious clothes, ripping them open to reveal his bare chest without a struggle. Well, that only lasted for a few second, it’s like the moment I ripped his shirt open something just ignited in him. As if a spark of defiance suddenly took over him as he tries to fight me off him but not like that’s going to help him. I have the higher ground with better maneuvering space than he does so he should just accept that he has lost. We both know that he wants me.

With one swift hand motion, I slap him across the face with the back of my hand and for a bit there he goes limp from the impact he just received. While he’s recovering from that hit, I proceed to further open his shirt before touching his smooth and warm skin under my palm.

Out of all the men I’ve had, he is by far the most beautiful. Everything about this man’s body is fair and beautiful. His skin is so soft and pale, almost like a porcelain doll and before I’m done with him that’s exactly what he’ll be. A doll for me to toy with whenever I choose to.

I lick my lips in anticipation as I try to ignore the throbbing between my thighs. I’ve waiting so long for this. God knows I’ve waited more than enough and now that I have a chance to mark Ginoza with my seed, I won’t waste it. Today, he will be mine and I’ll make sure of it that he knows who's in charge here.

A smile comes to my lips as I listen to the squire struggle to free himself in order to come to his Lord’s aid but to no avail. I can just picture the squire right now standing on the tip of his toes struggling to escape his captivity. It brings me great joy to see the low born struggle. It’s during these struggles that they learn where their places are in this world.

I turn my attention to the hem of Ginoza’s pants, wasting little time to loosen the hem when sudden like a bolt of lightning. Ginoza suddenly pushes me away which causes me to lose my balance for a second as he turns onto his stomach. Trying to crawl himself away from me, obviously still somewhat groggy from the hit I gave him only a few minutes ago.

His attempts to flee from me are rather amusing. He can’t escape me, when will he finally realize that he’s mine. I marked him the moment I laid eyes on him that first day.

I quickly place a heavy hand on his back, pushing him onto the dirt of the forest as I climb over him once again. If only he knew that he just made things a lot easier for me to take him. Or maybe he knows and he simply likes it rough. Either way, he’s mine for the taking.

“You should have told me you preferred it from behind.” I whisper in his ear before kissing his nap as he struggles under my hold.

I keep a heavy hand on his back while I pull down on his pants with the other revealing his nice sweet ass. With his pants already loosen; the fabric easily glides down against Ginoza’s many protests as he begs for me to stop.

Taking Ginoza for the first time, I would have much preferred that it would have happened in a comfortable feather bed and I would have taken my time tasting every inch of his body but that will never happen. Ginoza is much too proud for that and as a result of his defiance he will have to endure pleasure with pain. Next time, he won’t be so defiant.

“Kougami, please stop.” He begs as I work on the hem of my pants with one hand, the other still pressing Ginoza down on the ground to keep him from fleeing.

“Open your legs for me if you want me to stop.” I tell him as I lower myself to get closer of his ear as I whisper. “Do yourself a favour and stay still. I’m going to take you either way so save yourself some pain.”

I kiss the back of Ginoza’s ear and then his nap as he buries his face on the ground and I can’t tell if he’s whimpering or not. Not that it matters to me; he will soon enjoy this as I prepare myself to enter his entrance. My numerous erections have waited for this day, for the day that it would enter its sheath. Today is the day my seed will fill his being, today my prey is finally mine.

I start entering my erection inside of Ginoza as he lets out cries of pain through muffled sounds. His tightness is satisfying, it’s taking everything for me to enter him whole but he feels so good all the same. He’s tight and so warm to the point that I want to relief myself right now but I manage to hold on. I may not have had Ginoza the way I wanted to have him but I will at least enjoy these few minutes.

I begin rocking my hips, slowly thrusting in and out as I make sure to go as deep as possible with each thrust. With each movement I start putting more speed with a stronger thrust and I know I won’t be able to last much longer but it doesn’t matter. I’ll have plenty of other chances to get my satisfaction.

The sounds Ginoza is making is so alluring. He’s trying so hard not to let out a whimper of pleasure. He’s forcing himself to remain quiet as he grabs fistful of dirt but he can’t prevent himself from releasing muffled sounds. Even though he won’t admit it right now, he’s enjoying it. His body is getting hotter and hotter with each thrust I make.

The excitement keeps on building up in my body as I feel my climax reaching its peak and I feel my seed go into Ginoza as I slow down my pace. I give a few last good thrust before pulling out, catching my breath from the excitement as I promise myself that next time will be even better.

I rise up to my knees as I pull my pants up and secure them in place. I reach for my dagger as I get up, starring at Ginoza who has now pulled up his pants too but he remains on the ground. I return my dagger to its sheath in my boot before bending down to get my sword.

Now that was some excitement. One heck of a thrill and knowing that I injured that shitty ass squire’s pride was even more worth it. His eyes staring back at me are like daggers and I can’t help but grin back as I move closer towards the man.

I could have this man hang; no one would care if he were to die today or not. No one would miss him other than his miserable little family but I won’t. I need him alive for my next endeavors but someone has to die today. The lows are always easily replaceable.

With a swift motion of my blade, I penetrate the cold steel blade into my squires’ chest. The blondish man, his eyes looking right at me in outer shock of my sudden action as he grumbles down to the ground as I removed my blade from his chest. I silently stare as he gasp for air until he goes silent and Ginoza’s squire looks at me with diminished fire in his eyes. Finally he’s got the message.

I turn around and walk back to Ginoza who is now on his knees as he tries to get up to his feet. I lower myself to meet his gaze as I grab his jaw with one hand and much to my joy he doesn’t try to fight away from my grasp. He learns well and fast. I like that.

“I’ll see you soon.” I tell him before pressing my lips against his. The kiss doesn’t last long before he manages to turn his head away but I still got a taste none the less.

He still has some bite, I like that…

I rise up to my feet and walk away without looking back. I should have done this a long time ago. I should have done this the first night he returned to court. I would have made a lot more progress that way.

**XXX**

* * *

 

**Chapter 8.5**

**Sugo**

I have a terrible hatred for that man. I never thought I could actually hate someone to the point that I loathe them. I hate them so much that I fear what I could do to them. Never in my life have I ever imagined another dying and I don’t feel a damn thing. It would bring me great pleasure to kill that man with my own two hands if only God would allow it.

Ginoza was ever so silent after what happened as we returned to London. Not that I can blame it, having been violated like that is humiliating but it wasn’t his fault. Kougami had a blade to his throat and pinned to the ground, there was no way for Ginoza to escape Kougami’s grasp. But, it doesn’t make it okay.

And that squire… How could Kougami kill his squire like that? How could he? I know I shouldn’t feel sorry for the guy since it’s his fault I couldn’t help Ginoza but still. He was loyal to his lord and how was he repaid? He lost his life for his loyalty. It’s truly disgusting to know some people can go that low.

I firmly hold the heavy jug in one hand as I open the door quietly. I waste little time entering the dark room and close the door behind me as quietly as I could before heading towards a small table to rest the jug onto.

“My Lord…” I voice out, hoping to catch Ginoza’s attention but he doesn’t remove his gaze off the closed window.

The moment we arrived back in the city, we retreated to his London home and he secluded himself in here ever since. He’s been sitting near the window’s edge in silent, starring through the holes of the shutters.

I can’t help but wonder what’s going through his mind right now as I try to study his expression. He doesn’t seem sad but he’s definitely not happy either. Surprisingly, his eyes aren’t puffy which only hints that not a single tear has been shed. I have to admit, Ginoza is tough for being able to keep his emotions in check like that.

“The room is dark; we should let some light in.” I suggest but he doesn’t turn to face me when I spoke.

From the little light that can enter the room, I can see that his expression hasn’t changed. I don’t like seeing him that way, I just want to see him smile and laugh. I knew we shouldn’t have come back to court; we should have stayed as far away as possible from here. Away from Kougami…

“I don’t want to see the light…” Ginoza numbly says after a long silence as I pour water from the jug into a bowl.

“I will kill that man-”

“I told you before. You can’t do that.” Ginoza cuts me off in that same numb tone to the point of sounding as if he’s uninterested in the topic.

That’s how it always is. The powerful can prey on the weak and get away with it. They can murder the small folk and no one bats an eye but when a poor does it, he gets executed. But never have I seen a powerful preying on another powerful.

Ginoza is the son of a powerful and wealthy Duke. He has the power to bring Kougami to justice and yet he doesn’t do it. Instead, Ginoza is going to let Kougami get away with it and that’s not okay. If he doesn’t do something against Kougami, that man will attack my Lordship again. Kougami will force himself again on Ginoza if he doesn’t stand his ground. I can’t let that happen again.

“I’m your squire. It’s my duty to keep you safe and I failed.” I say as I walk over to him with the bowl filled with water and a cloth in the other hand.

“It’s not your duty to keep me safe or anyone else’s for that matter.” He tells me as he turns his gaze towards me to meet mine for the first time since arriving here.

I wanted to inspect his face earlier but I was never able to get a good look. Now that he’s finally turned to face me, it’s allowing me to see the extent of the damage that Kougami caused to my Lord’s face. His left cheek is a bit swollen and bruised. Not to mention that the impact caused a small gash to his cheek but it’s not too deep. The cut itself hasn’t bled much but still, it’s not something that he deserved. All Ginoza deserves is kindness and a gentle hand. Nothing like this…

“Well, say what you will but it’s mine. I won’t let that bastard hurt you again. I promise.” I declare as I wet the cloth into the water and proceed in washing the cut on Ginoza’s cheek as carefully as possible in order not to cause him further pain.

“Why…?” He asks as he numbly stares back at me.

“Because I…” I start saying but I stop. I can’t say exactly what I’m feeling. It’s not my place to say such a thing and he doesn’t need it. My feelings for Ginoza can’t be known, I’m just a simple squire. Nothing more.

The social standing between us is too different. Ginoza will never reciprocate my feelings and why should he? He’s wealthy and handsome while I’m the complete opposite… I can’t deny that my feelings for him have been growing with the years. I can’t deny that sometimes I ended up thinking things that I shouldn’t. Imagining things that will never happen between us but that’s where they remain. All within my mind. I would never force myself on Ginoza like Kougami did. At least I know how to be human.

“Because you’re a kind and gentle person. I don’t want you to lose any of that all because of that bastard. I promise I will keep you safe. I promise.” I choose to say but it doesn’t spark any emotions in his eyes. He’s just numb and Kougami caused it but I will fix it.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sugo.” Ginoza shoots back and that stings. If only he would let me, I’d kill Kougami myself. I’d do it for my Lord’s sake and I’d proudly die for it too. “Kougami’s crime will go unpunished. There’s no justice for what he does.” Ginoza adds and that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

It’s not right. Why is there no justice for the kinds of things that Kougami does? He’s not more special than Ginoza is. Kougami is only a Duke because the King made him one. He’s nothing special or great. He could die for all I care, he could just rot!

“Yes there is. I will go to Anne and tell her everything that’s happened. She’ll be able to tell the King about Kougami’s crimes. His crime is unforgivable and a blasphemy to the eyes of god. The King will surely listen to her. I know he will.” I state and I can just imagine Anne’s reaction to the news. I’m fairly certain that she would be more than happy to cause Kougami’s demise. After all, I know that she hates the man too.

Anne might be involved with the King now but I know that her feelings for Ginoza have not diminished. She surely would use her influence to get justice for Ginoza and I know she’d win too. Anne is smart and savvy; she’ll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Only unfortunate part is that she didn’t try harder to be with Ginoza. But I guess, it just couldn’t be helped…

“He might but the Catholic Church will also get involve. Wolsey will make his decision about the ordeal on behalf of the church.” Ginoza states and then there’s that. I forgot about the Catholic Church for an instance and yeah, that can be problematic. “Even though I’m innocent, I will be condemned to the same fate as Kougami and my family name will be tarnished.” Ginoza further explains and he’s right. Rape victims often share the same fate as the abuser and I wouldn’t want that to happen. I don’t want Ginoza to get punished for being a victim.

“I don’t accept that! I can’t allow him to hurt you again. It will wound me.” I declare.

Is it selfish of me that I want vengeance for what Kougami did? I want something to happen to cause that man immense pain. I want justice to be done for all of the wrong he has done.

“In time, God will give Kougami exactly what he just deserves. He will get what’s coming to him in due time.” Ginoza says but that’s not enough for me. It’s not good enough, I want something to happen now but I don’t have any power to do anything about it. “We just have to live it out to see that day come to fruition.” Ginoza adds.

I know that God has a plan for us all and he doesn’t give us what we can’t handle but he can’t possibly do nothing about this crime. How can he allow his beloved children to suffer this way? How can he allow something so heinous to happen and not give out any sort of punishment? It’s simply not fair.

“Ginoza, let’s leave this place and go home.” I suggest as I put the bowl and cloth away before I cup his face in my hands as our eyes meet.

“I can’t leave Anne.” He replies back and I wish he hadn’t. Can’t he see that Anne is the one causing him this pain? Maybe not intentionally but being here is the reason for all of this pain that Ginoza has been through already. It’s because of her that Ginoza and Kougami met. It’s because of her that Ginoza was injured at the tourney and it’s because of her that Ginoza came back to court. It’s also because of her that Ginoza has fallen victim to Kougami today. If it hadn’t been for Anne, Ginoza never would have left the County of Kent.

Anne brings nothing but misfortune to those around her. She’s a sinking ship and I wish that my Lordship would only see that. He needs to flee from her and fast before he gets dragged down along with her.

“Anne has fallen for the King. Why bother?” I remind him but I don’t think my words are reaching him. It’s like deep down he has faith that somehow Anne will return to him. She will never come back, Anne is gone. She’s out of his reach. She always was out of his reach. Why can’t he see that?

“Because she’s my friend. I always knew Anne would never be mine.” He says but there’s just a certain limit one can go for another. Why continue to put in so much effort when it’s all for nothing?

“I won’t ever leave your side.” I declare and I mean it. I won’t ever leave his side unless he wants me to.

“I know...” He replies back and that brings a smile on my lips. At least he knows that, he knows that my loyalty is true and undying.

The sound of the door suddenly opening catches our attention only to find Anne entering the room. Her face filled with joy and excitement, dressed ever so dazzling and elegant. She truly is a rare beauty. I can understand why my Lordship is ever so infatuated with her.

“Everything is just so wonderful!” She tells us and then her smile quickly fades away the moment her eyes land onto Ginoza. “Nobuchika is something wrong?” She asks.

“Nothing to worry about Anne.” He replies back. So he truly intends not to say a word about it to Anne much to my dismay.

Anne quickly approaches Ginoza who is still sitting on the window’s edge. She can’t hide her alarm as she cups Ginoza’s face as she inspects the bruises.

“Your cheek is swollen and bruised!” She says and asks, unable to hide her anger in her tone as she spoke. “Who dared!?”

“It’s fine Anne. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Ginoza replies back firmly, disregarding her concern as he gives her a light smile.

Anne isn’t a fool, she knows something is up but she doesn’t push onto the matter. Having known Ginoza for much longer than I have, she probably knows it’s no use trying. He won’t change his story nor will he tell her more. It’s the only thing I hate about him. It’s how secretive and seclusive he is, how he keeps everything inside and doesn’t speak of how he feels. I wish he were more open, even just a little.

“I think I’m falling for Henry… I know I shouldn’t…” Anne admits, not like we didn’t already know that.

Rumours going around court is that she is already sleeping with the King. Anne of course claims that she remains pure and innocent and that the King respects her desires. Apparently the King doesn’t want to take her until they are properly wed. If all of that is true, I guess I can understand why Anne would fall for the King. He’s more than willing to divorce his wife all for the sake of Anne. If that isn’t sincere affection, I don’t know what is.

“Do what you feel is right Anne. You don’t need to seek my approval if your heart is set for the King. I understand and I will always be there for you.” Ginoza tells her but he can’t hide the pain in his voice. Anne missed it but I sure as hell heard it. It pains him to let her go but he knows that he can’t have her so why keep her by his side, trapped and unable to follow her heart. Letting her go is the right thing for both of them.

“Thank you.” Anne tells him. “My most trusted friend.” She adds before pressing her lips onto Ginoza’s cheek. They exchange a gentle smile before Anne turns away and silently walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Letting her go is for the best.” I tell him and I’m not sure why I did. It’s not like Ginoza needs my reassurance, he already knows otherwise he wouldn’t have said it.

“I know…” He replies back.

The beautiful Anne Boleyn, the woman who is going to shake this country. Mark my word, I sense a revolution drawing near and everything will be caused by that woman. A new age, a new era will follow but I can’t decide if this change will be good or terrible for this country. The only thing that I know is everything is going to change. Whether it will be madness or not, we’ll have to wait and see.

I have to admit, I enjoy the quietness and tranquility. It’s the only thing in London that reminds me of home but that’s a rarity here. As much as I enjoy the quietness, I hate not being able to enter in our usual conversations that we have back in Kent. Right now, it feels like things have shattered all because of Kougami and I wish I could mend all the pieces together.

Heavy footsteps catches my ears and soon the door violently swings open and that bastard enters a bit groggy. Is he drunk? Yeah looks like it. If his movements didn’t hint it, the scent is more than an indicator of what he is. I can’t believe the nerves that man has to have come here. How dare he!?

“Leave.” I hear Ginoza say as he grabs my writs to stop me from moving forward towards Kougami.

He can’t possibly intend to deal with a drunk by himself? That man viciously attacked us earlier; he murdered his own squire in cold blood. How can he just order me to leave him alone with this man!? I can’t accept that, I just can’t as I watch the drunk resting against the open door rather awkwardly.

“My Lord, I-”

“Leave.” Ginoza cuts me off again as he tighten his grip on my wrist before releasing it as he climbs down the window’s edge.

“As you wish.” I reply back as I give him a light bow before walking away as I eye the drunk and I have to rush out of the room before I do something reckless.

The moment I step out of the room, I feel the door shut behind me and that just adds to the ever growing anger within me. I so despise that man, I so want to hurt him! What I wouldn’t give to shove my fists into his face and beat him to a pulp. What I wouldn’t give to beat him to death. Have him shoved within the Iron Maiden and have him rot in there!

I pace around in the hall. I want to go back in that room, I don’t want Ginoza to be alone with that beast but I can’t disobey orders. I can’t go back in there and it pains me. I don’t want that bastard to touch Ginoza ever again. He has no right!

How long have I been pacing around the hall now? How many times have I looked at that door now? I don’t know, I’ve lost tracked of time. It feels like ages since I was ordered to leave the room and it’s maddening.

A slight commotion catches my attention as I rush back to the door as I try to listen as to what is happening. I can’t hear much, the thick oak doors cut out so much sound but after a while I start making out the nose and my rage goes on overload. I know those sounds, I know the sounds that man makes and it disgust me as I can only imagine the sight in the room. Damn he! Damn that man but I can’t enter. Not because I would be disobeying my Lord but because if I go in there, I will kill that man.

The sound is ever so maddening, my hand grasping the door knob ever so tightly but I can’t bring myself to turn it. I know I will lose control if I do but I can’t bare to stay here any longer. I have to go, I have to go elsewhere. For I fear what I will do.

I bolt myself backwards from the door and without a second thought I walk away down the hall as I pray that I won’t live to regret it.


	9. May 31, 1527 – Livingston Palace, London

**Chapter 9**

**Ginoza**

“Leave.” I repeat as I tighten my grip on Sugo’s wrist, hoping that he finally gets the message. By all means, he must not stay here otherwise things will go sour all too swiftly which is something I would like to avoid.

I release my grasp of Sugo’s wrist and step down from the window’s edge, meeting my squire’s gaze for a second. I just hope that he’s not going to do anything stupid. If we were anywhere but in London, I would not be worried but we’re at a disadvantage. London is Kougami’s playground. No matter what, he’ll always have the upper hand. Well, that is until he’s cast aside. Sugo just needs to be patient and Kougami will cause his own downfall with a little help of course.

“As you wish.” Sugo acknowledges the order and gives me a light bow before making his way out of the room. Not without giving a cold glare to Kougami as he stepped outside and Kougami sharply closed the door the moment Sugo was out of the doorway.

“What do you want Kougami?” I ask without much emotion in my tone. It’s not like I don’t know why he’s here. There’s only one reason for him to be here in the first place but the fact that he did on purpose to get himself drunk is rather pathetic.

“I’m a disgusting excuse of a human being!” He blurts out rather dramatically. He’s acting like he’s consumed with guilt all of a sudden. We all know someone like Kougami doesn’t know what guilt is. I wonder if he got himself drunk in order to gain my sympathy. If so, it’s not working.

“You’re drunk.” I state the obvious as I try to ignore the stench from the man I would so love to stick my sword into his chest. He’s simply despicable in every possible way. He’s one individual that I would not hate to see get captured by the Spanish Inquisition and be burn at the stake. I’d enjoy such an event very much.

“Ginoza! I’m so sorry!” He blurts out again in a dramatic way as he crumbles down on his knees in front of me as he wraps his arms around my waist, his head pressed against my stomach. “Please forgive me!” He adds as I see a tear roll down his cheeks.

I stop myself from sighing out loud but I can’t stop myself from rolling my eyes in annoyance at Kougami’s antics. Does he honestly believe that I will forgive him after what he did? Not only did he violate me, he attacked my squire and murdered his own squire. The fact that he went as far as murder another is unforgivable.

“I can’t do that.” I tell him and add, “I can’t forgive what you did.”

“You drive me crazy!” He spurts out as he rise up to his feet and grabs my arms.

“Kougami take your hands off me.” I order as I quickly shake off from his grasp.

“You bring out the worst in me. It’s your fault!” He proceeds to tell me and of course it is. Everything is somehow my fault. Obviously in an odd unrealistic way I’m the one who made his squire tie a noose around my squire’s neck. I’m fairly certain that I’m also the one who made him violate me and then murder his own squire. Of course I’m responsible for all of that. What a complete joke.

“I didn’t make you do what you did.” I quickly voice out. “I sure didn’t make you murder your squire in cold blood.” I further add and I see a change in his eyes. He may be under the influence of alcohol but he’s not enough under the influence to not be in control of himself. He knows exactly what he’s doing and the truth is is that it does worry me a little.

I ordered Sugo away because I feared for his life but by doing that I sent away my only form of protection. Of course I could put up a fight with this lunatic but it wouldn’t end well for me or my retinues. The thing is, I don’t care what happens to me. The worst that could happen to me is that I would gain new bruises but they will heal. What I do care about is what would happen to my subjects and I will protect them. Even if I have to endure hell in order to do so. I will shoulder the burden and I will endure the pain but I will have my revenge in due time. The thing that Kougami doesn't know is that I'm patient enough to wait.

“I had to get rid of the evidence for you. I kept your squire alive for you.” He tells me and that doesn’t even make any sense. He didn’t murder his squire in order to protect me. He murdered his squire because he could. He murdered his squire because he wanted us to fear him. But the main reason he killed that squire was only because he was a nobody that no one would notice if they were suddenly gone. No one will mourn that young man and no one will care that his life came to an end so fast.

“Keep my squire out of this.” I blurt out and maybe I shouldn’t have said that.

No… It doesn’t matter what I would have said about the subject. Kougami would have used Sugo against me in order to get what he wants anyway. That’s the type of person that Kougami is. As long as Sugo is around me, he will always be a target for Kougami but that will change. A day will come that Kougami won’t be able to touch a hair on Sugo’s head. I don’t know how but Sugo’s status will rise and there won’t be a damn thing Kougami will be able to do about it.

“He knows. If he were to talk, that could complicate things. You, I might lose our heads.” He says and I just want to punch him in the face. He’s an idiot if he thinks that I believe of his so called concern about my life. He doesn’t care about whether I live or die but he’s low for using my retinue against me. He’s truly pathetic.

“You’re despicable.” I voice out and that just sparked something in his eyes.

“Why do you keep on doing this to me?” He asks as he grabs my arms again, pushing me against the bed post. “Why do you keep torturing me?” He further asks as he digs his fingers into my arms and I force myself not to frown or wince at the pain he’s causing me. I’ve had worst but I refuse to show any sign of weakness in his eyes. If I can’t stop him from getting what he wants, at least I won’t give him the satisfaction of letting him see that it bothers me. He won’t break me and I will be plotting his demise and it will be ever so sweet.

“Stop blaming me for things I did not do.” I say, never breaking eye contact from a viper of a man. He can’t be trusted. He’s toxic… No, he’s worst. He’s the equivalent of the plague. He’s a disease that is slowly eating up at its victims but no matter the disease, there are always survivors and the survivors will bring an end to it. People like Kougami will always eventually meet their end by their own greediness.

“Why do you come to London when you do nothing?” He asks and it’s not even his business as to why I come to London. Everyone knows a noble comes to London to attend court. “If you don’t want me, why do you keep on returning?” He further asks. Like he thinks I do on purpose to come to court just for him. What a joke. He’s not even worth someone’s time.

“That’s none of your business what-”

“You’re a tease!” He quickly cuts me off and continues, “You’ve been teasing me for last two years. I can’t control myself anymore. I’ve had it with your little game. I’m done waiting.”

I’ve never teased him because I’ve never approached him once. I never gave him any mix signals. Actually, I’ve always been quite honest with this idiot. I’ve always been quite direct as well. I couldn’t have been clearer about how much I wanted nothing to do with him. I just wanted him to stay away from me but of course that didn’t happen.

“I’ve always been honest with my intentions.” I say and add, “I don’t want you and I never will.”

I can see the rage burning in his eyes. He’s definitely holding back his emotions, trying to keep his anger in check but I can imagine what’s going through his mind right now. The many things he could do right now going through his mind but he’s holding back. Forcing himself to stay calm but it’s just a matter of time.

“Because you fancy that squire.” He says lowly and of course he’ll go there. He will always aim for Sugo in order to get to me. He’ll use him at every chance that he has in order to get what he wants. The fact that Sugo is a good friend to me automatically means that I fancy him to this lunatic’s eyes.

“I don’t fancy my squire.” I state but of course he doesn’t believe me.

“I saw what I saw in the woods.” He barks back and the memory comes flashing back and I can’t believe that is what triggered him back there. That sick bastard had been following us and he jumped to conclusions that were false.

“You paranoid sick bastard.” I say. “My squire was trying to get something out of my eye.” I state.

I can’t believe that Kougami came up with such a conclusion but then again is it so surprising? He’s a crazy lunatic which is a shame since I know he’s got the potential to be a great man if only he would change his heart and set his mind in the right place. He’s got a great intelligence but his spoiled upbringing has made him lazy and arrogant. His friendship with the king has also made him selfish and vain. I’m afraid that he is beyond redemption…

“I don’t believe you. You’re just trying to cover for him.” He snaps back. “Perhaps I should take him out of the picture. Perhaps he might befall some misfortune tonight.” He adds with a malicious tone as he spoke and I know if I push him he’ll do it. He will find a way to murder Sugo and I can’t allow that to happen. As a noble it is my duty to keep my retinues safe and well. I can’t allow a single blood to be shed from any of my retinues.

“Don’t you dare threaten my squire or any of my retinues for that matter.” I shoot back without hesitation, never breaking away from his gaze.

“You want to keep them safe?” He asks and I can feel what is to come. The very thought disgust me but what choice do I have right now? “Open your legs for me. Give yourself to me completely whenever I desire.” He tells me with a cold tone as he loosens his grip from my arms as if he knows he has won but if only he knew.

“I can’t believe a single word you say.” I choose to say even though I already know what I have to do for the time being.

I hate to degrade myself so low but it is necessary for the time being. Of course I could bring this forward to my father and he will deal with Kougami himself. I know my people will gladly rise up arms to defend me if called upon but that would declare a war and I can’t afford that. I’d rather endure a thousand years of pain before letting my people be consumed in pain and grief.

“I’ll make sure no harm befalls your peasants nor that of Anne Boleyn.” He responds and then there's Anne. This man is so far beyond redemption that he would even dare to threaten a woman. At this point I can’t even call Kougami a man. He’s nothing more than a demon. “After all, I am a man of my word and the king’s closest subject.” He adds, not bothering to hide his cockiness.

His trust in the king will be his downfall. When it comes to Henry, the man is so easy to manipulate, he’s so changeable that it is almost unbelievable. Just take his wife for example. Catherine was the world to him, she was his everything but now look at him. Ready to cast his wife aside all because Anne refuses to be his mistress. That she will not share his bed unless she is married to the king and the man is crazy enough to go along with it and seek an annulment from his wife. It’s insane! And Kougami, Kougami of all people should know how easy the king is to manipulate but he fails to acknowledge it and it will cost him.

“No need to worry. No one will ever know about you and I. It’s not like the king doesn’t know about my intentions towards you. He’s fully aware about my nocturnal activities and here I am still standing with my head on my shoulders.” Kougami voices out, catching my intentions.

I should have known that the king was somewhat involved. That day at the tourney, it was obvious that the king had a hand in the incident. Perhaps Kougami didn’t know about it but the king wasn’t innocent but Kougami should really be a bit more careful with what he choose to say. It would be a shame if the newly named Duke of Buckingham would fall out of grace with the king.

I’m not the kind of person who likes to plot against others but I will have no issues in orchestrating Kougami’s downfall and there won’t be anything he will be able to do about it. He won’t even see it coming and by the time he realizes what is happening it will be too late.

With the king more than willing to cast his wife aside for Anne means a lot. If he’s willing to fall into conflict with the Pope in order to get rid of his wife, Kougami should be very careful with how he addresses Anne. I might not be able to take Kougami down myself but Anne will help me with that but in the meantime I will have to do things that I’d rather not think about. The very thought makes my skin crawl.

“You’re not to touch a single hair on any of my household’s head.” I choose to say and add, “Nor jeopardize Anne’s safety.”

The look in Kougami’s eyes suddenly changed as they soften in a calm delight. He honestly believes that he’s won. That he has me trapped in a corner but that couldn’t be further from the truth. If I truly wanted I could have Kougami disposed of immediately but that would be a risky game. Kougami was made a Duke in order to gain a social advantage at court of which will be his downfall.

Kougami is nothing more than a spoiled son of a wealthy Earl which also means his education matches that of an Earl and not of a Duke. He doesn’t have a mind for tactics or the real game of politics. This is where I have an edge over him and in a game of chess you must be willing to sacrifice pieces in order to win the game. The sacrifices I will make is towards myself for the time being until I have Kougami in the spot that I want him to be. The game will be slow but I will win and he will die.

I hate myself for what I am about to put myself through. It’s without a doubt stupid and degrading but for the time being it’s the only thing I can do. I’d hate to jeopardize Anne's safety. Unfortunately her grasp in the king is not secured yet. We need more time and I will wait.

“I would never break my word.” He states and that is a lie. What he should have said is that he won’t break his word while he gets what he wants. His word means nothing just like his death will mean nothing. There won’t be a soul that will mourn for his passing once he’s gone. Instead, they will drink at the thought of never having to see the man ever again. “This is how I wanted our first time to be like. Now, let’s pretend the event in the woods never occurred.” He adds before pressing his lips against mine as if everything is normal.

I feel numb as his lips leave my lips and proceeds to kiss down my neck all the while he feels up my body with his filthy hands. It’s not how I imagined being intimate with someone. I guess it’s better than in the forest but it’s none the less defiling. May it be just as fast as the last time but I will not pretend that what he did in the woods never happened.


End file.
